Silverflash
by Vallama Mayhem
Summary: Silverflash, a young grey wolf, the daughter of the famous Snowfear, ends up in a crazy situation. She must follow through with Lupus and Bane's Deal or the world will fall apart- literally. Things go up and down, but in the end, she makes a life-changing mistake that creates an outcome she didn't think would happen. Rated T for slight blood & violence. Please Read & Review! :)
1. Chapter 1 & Other : Meet the Alzaar Pack

**This chapter includes the Wolf Language that we may not understand and the world's 7 most common animals. The chapter begins below this information.**

 **Wolf Language**

 **7 Most Common Animals:**

 **Arkhar** —Arkhars are, to put it simple, camels with reindeer-like antlers sitting atop their heads. They range about five feet tall at the hump on their backs and can weigh up to 540 pounds and under their neck is .5 foot long hair. Arkhars are clumsy with their splayed feet and rarely fight off predators. Instead, they pack in like sandwiches and run toward safety. Their antlers (males only, although some females have stubs) are dull and even rounded at the end and are useless when attacking which is why they practically never stand their ground. They mainly live in desert and plateau regions. Live in herds.

 **Balaen Hog** ** _—_** Balaen Hogs are hog-like with tusks that curve like a candy cane (the tusks curve in more the older they get, thus getting more and more dangerous). Their tails have a bushy patch of fur which is as big as their heads (almost). Balaen Hogs are aggressive and will charge or kill almost any animal except Wallican Seals, Wildeyassan, and Arkahars. One male has a Harem of females (like Zebra).

 **Common Delingo** —These creatures are only .5-1 ft tall. They live in ponds, shallow bays, and lakes. They have stilt-long legs and a duck-like head. When it comes to fight or flight, Common Delingo's take flight without hesitation. They can weigh anywhere between 5-12 pounds. Live in Flocks.

 **Flu Cah** —Cute, adorable, big eyes…. Yes, that's right, and the Wolves eat them! Flu Cahs' bodies are built like a horses' and has one-foot-long wings like an eagles'. However, its head is like a "small-birds" but is covered with eagle-feathers. Flu Cah's can only fly up to about the height of the trees in an average Pine Forest. They have excellent agility and speed, but will never fight. They can weigh 50-80 pounds and are 2-3 feet tall. Live in Herds.

 **Wallican Seal—** These seals are rarely aggressive and can't do much damage with their small tusks (male only). They weigh 135-160 pounds and look like a walrus-seal crossbreed. They live mostly along the large beaches and small islands. Live in Huddles.

 **Wildeyassan** —These creatures are sturdy and have thick fur with a smaller head and large but skinny ears. Normally found in northern climates or cold climates such as the Zenlet Tundra. When threatened, Wildeyassan don't think twice. Immediately, they will charge the predator. Besides the youngsters, Wildeyassan tend not to fear Wolves. Their worst enemy is the cold and the Xeneo (although Xeneo in northern regions is rare). Wildeyassan can weigh anywhere between 1,375-1,550 pounds. Six or more Wolves are usually needed to bring _one_ down. Live in Herds.

 **Xeneo** —Xeneo's are the most deadly creatures. At least seven wolves (on average) are needed to take these beasts down. Worst of all, Xeneo's live in Packs. Up to five can live in a Pack. Xeneo's have a broad head, large mouth and jaws, sloped (down from head to tail) back, horse-like tail, large claws, a sturdy build, and slightly longer back legs for great jumping and acceleration to top-speed. They are 3-4 feet at the shoulder and can weigh 380-420 pounds.

 **Wolves' Language:**

 **Sun Time** —Daytime

 **Moon Sky/Skies** —When the moon reaches its peak in the sky, at 12:00 midnight.

 **Heusva** —One of the three "clans" in a Pack. Example: There is the Finheir Heusva, the Xythe Heusva and the Rihon Heusva in the Alzaar Pack.

 **I was born into the Finheir Heusva—the top Heusva of the Alzaar pack as a little gray pup. That was one and a half years ago.**

"Can't catch me!" I yipped as I slid through the early-fallen snow. Galaxy raced after me in hot pursuit. Her fur was covered in snow now as she attempted to catch my waving tail. I pulled up to a halt and leapt over Galaxy as she came near. I looked back to see if I had lost her—when I bumped into another wolf. I looked up shyly. "Hey," I muttered under my breath as my eyes met Sythenil's hateful gaze. "Quit messing around, Silverflash." She paused. "Galaxy?" Sythenil exclaimed. "I didn't know you were still a little _puppy._ " Sythenil spat. I held my head up and nipped at Sythenil's ear. She snarled, her red-gray coat prickling with scorn. "We'll just have to see what happens tonight," she hissed at us. She turned abruptly around and walked away with a slight spring in her step.

"'Puppy.'" I whispered in disgust. "Why, Galaxy, she's right. Tonight is the night we show her how good we are. Snowfear will—"

"Shh!" Galaxy practically barked. "We aren't supposed to know. Bad enough Sythenil knows. Dad'll think it was us who 'spilled the beans.' Okay?" I kicked at a rock with my paw, ignoring the burning sensation of the wound.

"Whatever…." I moaned. "What does it matter anyway? I could care less whether or not I was a hunter or a—a— _Guardian_ or a _Nanny._ Not like it—it really matters…." I stammered, clearly lying. What if we want to start our own pack?" I said.

"Snowfear will also tell us about the rules. I'm pretty sure, though, that unless he says so, you can't leave the pack—"

"That's stupid!" I yelled at a Great Mossy Oak as it swayed in the wind, leaves turning brown and gold. I didn't want to get mad at Galaxy. She hadn't done anything wrong. So why not bring it out on this thousand year tree? I fell into a heap and stared at the decaying grass that lied in front of my nose. Before I heard Galaxy trot off, I could feel her dismay and sadness radiate off of her. I covered my eyes with my paws and fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Night

_"_ _Silver. Silver. Silver." The wolf said as he looked into my eyes._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I asked. He had electric blue eyes and moon-white fur. He opened his mouth to speak his name—_

"SILVER! WAKE UP!" Caralam shouted. My hackles bristled on end as I leaped up, ready to attack. I realized it was just my sister and relaxed. Her cream-colored fur glowed like the setting sun. It made me want to go back to sleep. "C'mon. We have to meet Snowfear. We're having a Pack Meeting." She said. I snorted and shuffled my feet as I followed Caralam toward Snowfear and the others. Almost all of the Huelva's had gathered around. Yes, there were some of the wolves that had come from the Xythe and Rihon Huelvas. But everyone from my Huelva was here—Sythenil, sadly, Ronav, Snowfear, Nana, Galaxy, Caralam, and Stratus. Snowfear sat on a large rock overlooking us all and began to discuss the problems. I sighed and my head drooped, barely listening.

"The Eastern Woodland Pack has been invading the Hikaylo Pack for some time now…. The Kado Huelva has promoted…." Snowfear trailed off. "That a female wolf—from the Alzaar Pack—" Snowfear coughed to pass time. He was uneasy; he shifted his weight. "Become the mate of one of the males from the Hikaylo Pack. If not even another female shall be sent to a different male..." He paused, almost dramatically as he said in a solemn tone, "so the Hikaylo Pack will have descendants. We are afraid that they may be wiped out. And as you all know, I hope, they are sorry for becoming puppets' to the Eastern Woodland Pack. They wish to never serve them again. I'm afraid that a full-out war will begin soon. Just like it did ten years ago," Snowfear concluded.

"Sir," asked a tawny wolf from the Rihon Huelva. Snowfear nodded. The wolf continued, "May I ask who these two she-wolves are?" There was a silence. Crickets chirped as the wolves stood uncertain. Not many asked Snowfear those types of questions.

"Yes." Snowfear said. He looked over toward me. My eyes widened and I bumped into Nanny. She nipped at me. I shot her the-I'm-sorry-look before looking back toward Snowfear. "Sythenil and," he paused, "Blazer." All eyes fell on Sythenil and then on Blazer. I looked at Sythenil and bared my teeth—but just enough so only she'd see. She held her head up high, tail pointed at an angle, proud. I leaned over to Galaxy, who was on my right as she nudged me.

"You know, Sythenil thinks it's great for her…" Galaxy pointed out," but, truly, it's great for us. Think, Silver. She's out of here!" Galaxy's eyes were bright and shining. I wagged my tail. _But I want to go,_ I thought to myself. I shrugged and began to walk off with everyone else. Snowfear said that that was enough news for the night, and the Huelva's would den here for the night until the next meeting tomorrow. _Why is he rushing? Usually, these meetings last until at least Moon Sky._ I paused for a moment. Snowfear was behind me. I could feel his shallow, calm breathing on my croup.

"Silverflash," he said. I turned around, slowly, dream-like in the rising Moon. I looked at him. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. He said no more. I turned and walked toward the Shenandoah River to get a drink, and then I'd head back to my den with Galaxy.

The water was cool and crisp. I lapped at the water lazily until I stopped and I slowly raised my head. Sythenil. She was standing a ways down from me, glaring with her hazel eyes. She advanced toward me, her tail waving back and forth at the tip like silk. I snarled a warning. She walked past as I stood, watching her. My eyes narrowed to slits. I waited patiently for her to leave before drinking again.

I waded into the river, my head dunking in and out of the chilly water. I began to get to cold and decided it was time to head home. I looked up into the sky as I came out of the River. As I was about to clamber up the River's side, the moon shined with a burning intensity. Then it faded, leaving the night air as dark as it had been before. A blue wolf stood before me. The Blue Wolf. I backed up, a whine trying to escape from my throat.

"Come with me." The Blue Wolf said in a soft, ghost-like whisper. It paused next to me, facing toward the River.

 _"_ _I'm The Blue Wolf, open the Gates so she can come. This, Silver, is the Land of Lupus and the Bone."_ I shuddered as The Blue Wolf sang the words. Bone—the Second in Command. The Guardian of His Land. Golden Gates appeared in the River amongst the fog of Moon Sky—I should be home! _I'm going to be in big trouble,_ I thought to myself. I followed The Blue Wolf. Surely this is a prank or something…. The Blue Wolf was just a Fairy Tale. The Leader into the Gates. And you just don't go to visit Bone…. My pastern's quivered. From tiredness, or something else, I was unsure. We went inside the Gates, and sudden warmness filled my body. I looked over and saw the Gate Keeper. She was a golden color, just like the Gates. I looked toward The Blue Wolf and followed her at a trot to keep up. The meadow was green with a bright blue sky. The Leader into the Gates stopped and I nearly fell on top of her. "Bone." The Blue Wolf had a drop of a musical rhythm when she said his name. The meadow dropped into an eerie quietness. I stood alert, ears forward, tail slightly erect. _Could've been worse. Could be having a chat with Lupus. Then I'd know I was really in trouble._ A white wolf with a golden tinge on his ears came from out of nowhere. I suppressed my instinct to run.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly, barely a murmur. I looked up into his soft, Sunset-yellow eyes.

"Come with me, Silver," said Bone in a light tone. I trotted unsurely behind him. As if to answer my hidden question, he whispered, "We are going to Lupus." I stopped in mid-stride. He looked back. Shaking my throbbing head, I followed obediently. Perched on top of a hill sat Lupus. He had an unreal glow to his white, glossy coat. His eyes were not a color. One moment they were grey, the next gold, and then brown. Bone had his tail tucked in and bowed as if he wanted to play. He looked at me sternly. I followed his movements. If felt strange and unnatural to be doing a playful and submissive behavior at once. Bone nudged me in the flank and I headed up the hill. Lupus watched me and moved over for me to sit.

"When you get back to your pack, it will be the next night," Lupus said. "That night, Snowfear will be giving out the positions you are in the pack. You will be a Scouter. You will patrol your pack's land. You know to follow Snowfear's orders, correct?" I nodded my head. "There is a Wolf, who's name I can't tell you, who comes from the Hikaylo Pack. Become his mate—against your father's wishes." I looked at him, wide-eyed. "You are hearing this from your Lord, Silver. Trust me." He had soft eyes as he looked at me. I nodded, again. "Now, I assure you, there are many other males out there. If you do not find the One, then…." He dropped off his sentence. "You shall bear him pups and any number may be born. Give one to Bane, the Dark Lord, and a New Pack will appear in the Cliar Plains and Hiboo Dinoo Beach. This can ONLY be done if you surrender one of your pups. The strongest, the best. If you do not, you and this male and your family will be cursed. This is the Balance," Lupus said, his voice showing little emotion. "Do this for the Wolves, Silver. There will be a New Line. Oh, and, Silver." I looked up. "Never trust Sythenil. She obeys Bane. Even though we have a Deal with Bane, she will do more than that." Lupus stood up, his fur blowing in the breeze and leaped down the hill and galloped away into mist. Bone howled a farewell and loped off. The Blue Wolf came and muttered something and the Land of Bone and Lupus were gone.

I woke up on the rocks and sand of the Shenandoah River. It was nearing night. I shook the water off and walked shakily back towards the Meeting Place. The Valaan Forest now seemed so dark and mysterious compared to the Land. _I mustn't tell anyone,_ I thought. _Anyone._ My head whirled in thoughts as I pattered towards the Meeting.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Second Meeting

Almost everyone from the Huelva's had gathered around. Snowfear resumed his position on the rock. Silence overcame the small oval clearing.

"Tonight," Snowfear began, "I will announce Caralam, Stratus, Silverflash, Galaxy, and Sythenil's positions in the Pack." He paused and thought for a second. "Excluding Sythenil," he said, almost smiling at her. He was proud, but for what? "Galaxy, you will be the Lead Hunter of all of the Huelvas." Barks and howls and cheers exploded the peaceful air. "Stratus, you will be a hunter with Galaxy and join the others who are in the other Huelva's." More noise. "Caralam, you and Silverflash will be Scouters. You may, if permitted to do so, take part in hunts for the pack." I grimaced and wanted to lie down and nap. My ears shattered at the noise. Too much noise. I tucked my ears against my head and looked up at the moon. The rest of the night was the Pack lounging around and talking and discussing.

The night wore on, and I got no sleep. Only when the Sun had risen had the others left with only my Huelva here. I moaned and stretched out in the Sun. The heat crept into my coat and I finally caught a cat-nap.

 _"_ _Silver, go. Do your Duty. You will find the male," said a voice. It wasn't Lupus, or Bone. It was scathing and scratchy, like it had a mouse stuck in its throat. "Go or Sythenil may find him first. After all, what were the chances of the One being from the Hikaylo Pack? Is that not where Sythenil is supposed to find a mate? Go! NOW!" The voice screeched. I whimpered and ran along the line of the Pack's Territory. I stopped when I saw a handsome black Wolf. I went up to him._

 _"_ _Hello," I said. He nodded in greeting and came up to me it seemed, to lick my ear, but instead he opened his mouth revealing sharp fangs and burrowed into my neck._

 _"_ _FOOL!" It hollered. I whined but my body went limp and I couldn't fight back. It transformed into what I imagined Bane to look like. My vision blurred and my throat spilled blood._

"AHH!" I screamed as I stood up, my heart pounding, my legs wobbling feebly. No other Wolves were around. I raced through the Valaan Forest to the Shenandoah River. "Blue Wolf? Oh, Blue Wolf! Where are you…?" I cried, helpless.

"She can't come during Sun Time. Only Moon Sky." I turned around. Sythenil stood on the other side of the creek, sharpening her claws. "So what have those sly—what has our _Lord_ done with a, your, poor soul this time," Sythenil asked, making a strange mocking tone when she said Lord. I bared my teeth and let out a low growl. "Oh, so scary," she said sarcastically. She walked away.

"Always running away when you don't know what to say," I snorted. I looked at the River where the Golden Gates had appeared.

"Trust me," He said.

"Oh, Lupus. Help me! I don't know what I'm supposed to do…." Tears ran down my cheeks as I stood at the bank, crying. Mist rose from the River. I looked in disbelief. It was never misty during the Sun Time. Only near dawn and during night did the mist rise. I stepped forward and the mist revealed the Golden Gates. I yipped and waited for The Blue Wolf. She appeared from the right side of the Gate.

"Back so soon? Come, Silver." I followed her earnestly, my tail wagging, my ears perked forward. "You know where He is." She said with a wink. I looked at her one last time, her bright blue coloring reflecting the light from the sky. I darted off toward the hill where Lupus sat. He was there, standing tall and proud, overlooking the plains and forests of the Land. He sat down as I came up the hill. Before I sat, I gave a quick curtsy.

"Why have you come back?" He asked, almost irritably. His eyes were slightly narrowed and almost dull with annoyance.

"When do I look for him? The male?" I asked, nervous. I shifted my weight to the right, then the left, eyeing Lupus.

"Go back now, and tell Snowfear this: 'Father, I know I must start to scout the area soon, as that is my job.' Hopefully he'll agree and then you start looking for him. Scouts have small dens along the territory line to stay in during your Sleeping Shift. You'll find him. Don't worry. But be careful, Silver. There _are_ other males out there, and Bane himself may disguise himself as a male." _Like my dream,_ I realized. "Then there are others who are just… others. It's alright to befriend them. But DON'T, and I mean DON'T become their mate. No matter what." His voice was stern, and His eyes were steady, their gaze burning into my eyes. "No matter what," He repeated again and vanished in a speck of mist. I stood there for a moment before Bone came to fetch me.

"You must go back now, Silver. To the Mortal World," he said in a friendly tone. I looked at him with grief and uncertainty in my eyes. He led me towards The Blue Wolf. She and I passed through the Golden Gates, and I blinked once and I was at the Shenandoah's banks. The water flowed over my paws in small ripples. I sighed and headed back towards where Snowfear would be watching over the Pack.

"Dad," I said quietly, my paw scraping against the Earth, making tiger stripes in the dirt. He looked at me to continue. "I know I must start to scout the area soon, because that is my job," I tried to recite although I fumbled, "So, um. Could I—start?" I asked, looking up from the ground to his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, but be careful, Silver. Tell me if you see _any_ Wolves. _Any_. And don't think I won't know if you do hang around with a male. None of that from you or anyone else," his mouth formed a slight snarl. I acknowledged what he said with a wag of my tail and ran through the thickets and trees, weaving in and out.

"About time," I murmured to myself as I reached the border. I started my patrol at a jaunt. No Wolves at all. I stopped near the Northernmost Part of the Shenandoah. As close as our Pack territory got to the beginning of it, that is. I yawned and rested under a Red Beckow Oak. Its large limbs spread out half-way across the river, its leaves were almost the size of my face. I moved toward the river to get a sip. Winter wasn't harsh or long in the Valaan Forest. Only in places like the Zenlet Tundra and where the Bayont Pack was located, in the Northwestern most part where the Siehomlie Forest was. The small snow we got here was likely to be one of the only. I let the water lave at my paws as I stretched out on the sand. The Sun beat warm on my stomach. _This wasn't or isn't a bad chore at all. Easy,_ I thought.

I woke up to a howl. It was still Sun Time, but the moon was creeping over the Bindodo Mountain Range that was to the West. I looked across the River. A large silhouette of a Wolf stood at the opposite bank. _An Outsider,_ I thought to myself. It leapt into the water and swam toward me. I waited. It was a tawny Wolf. A male tawny Wolf. The scent of pines radiated off of his coat. What if he was from the Eastern Woodland Pack? But, I had to follow Lupus's orders. Not Father's. Lupus. Lupus. Lupus. I wagged my tail in greeting.

"What is your name and your business here?" I asked, almost kindly. He looked at me with chocolate colored eyes.

"Mockingjay," he said. He looked at me, tense. He didn't say another word. My eyes widened. _Mockingjay? As in one of the sons of Timber?_ _Oh, Lupus. Just tell me his name. Surely it can't be—_ I remembered my dream. It was definitely a signal. Either from Bane or Lupus, I couldn't tell, but, this male was meant to be from the Hikaylo Pack. Was he not? I began to piece together what the Deal truly was. _Bane had agreed to it, because he got my pup in turn. Lupus had agreed to it because a new blood line was created. But Bane told Lupus he couldn't tell me the name of the male because he realized he had the raw end of the deal. But Bane didn't tell Lupus that he couldn't tell me the Pack the male would be from. So Lupus sent me that dream,_ I concluded _._

"Leave," I snarled, my hackles bristling. He backed away. "I'll get the rest of the pack," I growled roughly. "Surely Timber had a reason for kicking you out. To weak, I assume." I had hit his weak spot and Mockingjay headed toward the bank he had come from. I nipped his rump to get him on the move. "He really is a weakling," I muttered. I looked up at the darkening sky and the faded stars before settling under the Oak to sleep. "Thank you, Lupus."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hunter

The morning air was fresh and dew was speckled on the grass. I crouched down, sniffing the ground. Flu Cah! The easiest prey you can get. I found the herd a distance off. There was an old one with a twisted ankle near me. I charged from the bushes and latched my jaws onto its rump. It squealed like a Balaen Hog as I brought it to the ground. It looked into my eyes. I looked into its, and there was understanding. "Thank you, old and wise," I murmured before hastily killing it. The meat was warm and tender, like a newborn Wildeyassan Calf. I licked my chops as I finished.

The morning went on without much action. There wasn't a slightest scent of a nearby Wolf and the Sun boiled the Earth to an unseasonably hot temperature. I panted as I walked along the forest. I wouldn't reach the Shenandoah again until three Moon Skies from now. I sat down and took a sip from a mucky pond. I was nearing the Xythe thicket, which was close to the Xythe Heusva. There they would have at least a stream of clear, clean water and not the filth I had drunk ever since the day before yesterday. My fur was matted from the rough travel. I looked around, my sides heaving as I fought to keep cool. Something came from the brush. It was another Wolf. How had I not smelt it, or at least sensed it? It was chocolate-brown and slim. Its ribs shone through its fur. She looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my hackles bristling.

"You do not know? Oh, of course. You haven't reached your Second Birthday. All you hear of is Bone, Lupus, and Bane." The she-wolf shook her head in disgust. "You could call me the Hunter. The Immortal. The Balancer. Anything, but most do call me the Hunter. No Wolf, such as the cursed Bane or Lupus," she spat, "can put a 'spell' on me. A deal. Like you have." She said, her eyes glowing a dim gold. "I live forever and come to the Mortals whenever I wish… which is quite a bit…." She looked at me, almost laughing. Then her face grew serious. "They call me the Hunter because I hunt down the ones with these Deals and tell them how to—go through it. Lupus couldn't tell you the male's name, right? Well I can." I stared, mouth almost dropping. _How did she know my Deal with Lupus?!_ The Hunter continued, "Unless you wish not to know." I stayed quiet. _Lupus, what do I do?_ I paused.

"How come I've never heard about you? If you're supposed to help Wolves, we would've learned about you." I narrowed my eyes. The Hunter looked taken aback. She narrowed her eyes, snarled, and ran into the bushes. I stood, my heart pounding in my chest. Then I turned and continued my patrol at a rapid pace, trying to get as far away as I could from that spot. _Was I right? Was the Hunter a phony? A servant to Bane?_ The thought echoed in my head as I galloped on. When I had come to a stop, my paws were raw. I had skipped passed the Xythe Heusva and was near the southern part of the Shenandoah. Tomorrow I would head straight northeast for half a mile and reach the Rihon Heusva.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rihon Heusva

I trotted toward the gathering of wolves crisscrossing the pathways to den to den. Most of the Pup Schooling was here, and most of the fifteen adult wolves were Nannies, or Teachers. A large dark-grey male with jade colored eyes trotted up to me, with his mate trailing behind him.

"Welcome," he said, his lips drawn in a friendly smile. I wagged my tail before lowering it and flattening my ears and coming up to him and licking his muzzle. Once I backed up he continued, "My name is Shadow, and this is my mate, Spruce." _Shadow and Spruce. Cute,_ I almost laughed, but I kept my muzzle shut. "You will stay in the den over there." He gestured to the left. "You'll find a friend there." Shadow winked. I grinned and loped over to the den.

"Galaxy!" I yelped. She nibbled on my ears and coat, cleaning me.

"You're filthy." Galaxy exclaimed. We went into the den. It was large and roomy. It could easily fit several Wolves. I sat down and suffered through the grooming. Galaxy began to walk toward the entrance. I looked over. She whirled around and tackled me. I yipped and pushed her off. I nipped at her ear. "No! Stop! You know that tickles and I don't like tickling." She settled in a groove in the dirt of the den's wall. "So, met any _males_?" She asked. Her eyes had a little gleaming star shining in them.

"One—"

"Really?" Galaxy squealed.

"Well, yah, but I did my job and chased him off." I said sternly.

"Aw, see, I would've…." Galaxy looked down at her paws.

"I didn't know you wanted to start your own pack." I barked, suddenly uneasy.

"Lupus," Galaxy cursed, "just forget it. I'm fine here. Living the glory life as Lead Hunter in the Alzaar Pack," she sighed.

"Don't use Lupus's name like that!" I snarled, teeth bared.

"Lu—geez, Silver, what's up? At first you seem angry, then… unsure and now you're mad because I said Lupus. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, turning my back to her. Galaxy shook her head and stalked out of the den. I soon left too went toward the neighboring den directly across from Galaxy's. Olive eyes glanced up at me. A tan she-wolf sat with her newborn pups.

"Hello, Silverflash, daughter of Snowfear," she said politely.

"Is there a water source that is any closer than the Shenandoah?" I asked.

"Well, there's a pond a little east of here. Less than the Sun movements notice," she replied. I nodded quickly and raced out of the den and toward the pond. Its waters were algae-filled although it must be livable enough, for there was a small flock of Common Delingo's. I looked behind me and around the pond's edges. No Wolves.


	6. Chapter 6 : Another Visit to Lupus

"Blue Wolf," I cried to the pond and to the sky. "Blue Wolf, please come. I need help. I need Lupus's help." I closed my eyes. Dew clung to my fur. I opened them slowly. There stood the Golden Gates, glistening in the Sun's rays, mist swirling around it like flies in the wind. The Blue Wolf emerged.

"Back again?" she asked. This time, even she seemed to have a tone of annoyance. "You know, Silver, you're not supposed to use the Land—and Us like a toy. You're only supposed to come in times of great guidance and when He calls for you to come or I come to get you." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I growled, forehead wrinkled in anger. "How is this not a time where I need guidance?" I broke down and began crying. The Blue Wolf came up to me and licked away my tears.

"If you have any questions to ask our Lord, you better tell Him them now. You can't come back. His orders," her eyes watered, full of pity. "He can't help you much more. Bane outsmarted him this time, I think," she woofed, "Though, I always thought that was— aw, what am I talking about? Lupus is our Lord, and Bane can't—c'mon, Silver, I'm probably boring you, I'm sorry, let's go." She cantered at a brisk pace through the Gates. I followed at her hocks. She stopped at the edge and nudged me forward, almost cowering from what was inside. The Land was different. The bright blue sky was now grey and hazy. As I looked to the right, I was startled to see Lupus. He seemed older, and more wasted then any Wolf I'd ever seen. I bowed swiftly and then looked into his dull eyes. They were a greyish white and seemed even worse than the sky.

"What happened, Lupus?" I asked, as if I were an old friend.

"Bane. He cheated. I don't know how," Lupus practically gasped.

"Aren't you immortal? You can't die, can you?" I questioned. "How did he cheat?"

"I'm immortal, Silver. I won't die. I can't die. But if this—illness?—gets any worse, I can't be fit… to be Leader, to put it simple." He sounded like an aged Wolf in its death den. "The longer you take to find a mate and have pups, the worse I'll get. If you have pups by next year, which is earliest, then I will heal. If not, Bone will be—in Command. I'll be Lord, Silver, but he'll take Charge. I won't die. Become blind, become immobile, maybe, but not die." He paused and coughed like he had an Arkhar hair in his throat. "Ask, Silver. Ask away. You can't come back after this. Understand?" I stood, staring. I moved my head, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"H—how will I know when I find the right male?" I inquired.

"Silver, Silver," He practically groaned. "If I tell you his color, Bane will send his servants who have the same color to you to fool you. If I tell you how he acts, Bane will send one of his servants who can act like that. But that's the best I can do. Just be careful. Like the situation with the Hunter, you will be able to tell, faintly, whether the Wolves you meet are fooling you or true." He looked at me, his eyes clouded. "His coat is a _ghostly_ -white on the bottom with grey beginning at the tip of his tail, flowing across his back, and becoming darker towards his nose. He is kind, friendly. But he is also tough, strong, and willing to do anything that is for the better. I've told him about you, too," Lupus added with a slight grin. My heart skipped. The male's looking for me right now. No wrong can go on, now can it? _I need to get back._ "You can go," He said, motioning toward the door. I took a look back before slowly walking away. "Trust me."

I bounded on, following the border. Even when the rustle in the bushes was just a little creature and not the white and grey male, my hope didn't die. By night I had traveled a great distance and I was tuckered-out. Sleep overcame me as I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 : Phantom

**I am trying to update Silverflash every other day or so, but due to vacations, Silverflash may not be updated between times such as three days or maybe 1-2 weeks. Thank you for your understanding. :-)**

White overcame me as I blinked awake. _Aw! I'm late…._ I was supposed to have started my round at dawn, but it was already Sun Time. I hopped on my feet and headed towards the Shenandoah's meander that headed into my path. I took a quick sip and continued at a breakneck pace. I was always on the lookout for the male. The sun was as scorching hot as ever; it was unseasonably torrid. As I neared my Heusva, the way got tough. I had to head up a steep hill with large boulders and loose pebbles. My paws slipped and bled.

I finally got to the top and sat down to rest under the trees. I felt feverish as I panted, the sun breaching through the trees' skeletal limbs. My eyelids were heavy, and I couldn't stay awake. I barely could keep myself alert. The afternoon dragged on as I stayed there, unable to move. I had gotten my winter coat a while back, and instead of helping me fight frigid weather, it was just making me suffer in the sweltering heat. All of a sudden, the landscape became disoriented and wavy. My vision blurred.

I regained consciousness and looked around. I was under thick bushes with small thorns and twisted branches that barred out the Sun's rays. _How did I get here? Maybe I could be in the Land. Maybe._ "Blue Wolf? Lupus?" I asked timidly. There was no answer. _Or maybe not._ The smell of fleabane reached my nose. Fleabane wasn't found in the Valaan forest…. Only where the Hikaylo pack is found! My eyes dilated, my chest hammered with profound excitement. _What if it's him?_ I stayed beneath the thorny thicket for the rest of Sun Time. I began to lose faith, I could feel my heart clench with grief. I would never leave this cycle of life, I felt. Scouting, looking and surviving. Just as the Sun began to sink over the Grizzly Mountain Range, I saw a Wolf emerge from the woods, the smell of fleabane becoming stronger. He had blazing blue-grey eyes, and his coat was a mix between a ghostly white and a storm's intense grey. He had a divine-like appearance, and if I hadn't been face-to-face with Lupus, I would've thought that this Wolf was Lupus himself.

His eyes darted around, looking for other wolves. I stayed still, my head pressed against the dirt. His muscles relaxed, his eyes softened as he came towards me. A red shine glimmered off of his coat from the Sun. I looked up slowly to meet his gaze.

His fur flowed in the air like velvet. He advanced a little closer until the smell of fleabane closed all of the other smells from my nose. I stood up, my heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't move anymore. I was frozen. _I need to say something,_ I thought to myself. _But what?_ I dug my claws into the earth. He came up to my nose, breathing gently. I suddenly backed up.

"Meet me farther south down the Shenandoah tomorrow night," I said hurriedly, turning around to leave. He stood there, baffled.

He watched me, silently. I looked back at him once and disappeared into the brush. _No, no, no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_ I stopped mid-stride. The faint smell of fleabane lingered in the air. Ahead, I could hear howls and barks. Snowfear and the others had picked up his scent. I wheeled around and ran through the thorny brush. I bounded into the air and landed in the small clearing that was surrounded by the bushes. The male had left. I looked around; my heart beating faster than any Balaen Hog could run. Faster than any Xeneo could pounce on its prey. Faster than a Flu Cah could escape from a predator. I couldn't find any tracks. There was only one thing that was there—the fleabane. It was everywhere but nowhere. Bark scraps fell to my feet. I looked up. The male was on a limb, peering down at me from eight feet above.

"Run! Run!" I howled at him, but he didn't move. I bared my teeth and barked at him. He just stood there, legs stiff, his head pointed toward where Snowfear and the others were coming toward us. I sat down, my head was throbbing. Maybe I could get out of this. Say I chased off the Wolf. This wasn't working out. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8 : Caught

Snowfear broke through the brush and appeared in the clearing, his eyes fixed on me. Ronav, Galaxy, and Sythenil followed. I flattened my ears, suppressing a low growl. Sythenil had a smug smirk creeping up her face as she saw me. Galaxy and Ronav looked furious.

"Where is he?" Snowfear demanded, his ears pricked forward, nostrils twitching. "I can smell him, Silver. There's a male here." I backed up until my hind reached the thorns of the bushes. "You can't hide it, Silver. Tell me," his voice boomed in anger. I raised my lips into a snarl.

"I chased him off, Dad," I said through clenched teeth. "He's gone." Sythenil stepped forward and took a sniff of the air.

"I don't believe you," she whispered in my ear. "She's lying," Sythenil said louder, "The male—whoever he is—is still here." Snowfear looked at me sternly, his eyes blazing. I bottled up a whimper as he came closer. _I can't tell them. I can't tell them,_ I hammered into myself. Then I noticed Ronav looking around. She gazed up towards the tree branches. My eyes widened in fear. Ronav trotted over to Snowfear and whispered something. Snowfear glanced up at the trees. His muzzle crisscrossed with wrinkles as he leapt toward the branch that the Wolf was on. He barked a warning to Snowfear. _Wrong move,_ I thought quietly. Snowfear scrambled onto the branch, his ears pinned against his head. The male leaped down and sprinted off before Ronav, Galaxy, or Sythenil could react. I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're not going to get a punishment," Snowfear growled gravely as he leapt down. I felt my legs give a slight tremble. Angst crept into the center of my heart.

"I—" I paused, my heart hammering in my chest. Sythenil snuck up on my rear and Galaxy and Ronav stood next to me. I was trapped, and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I pinned my ears down and let out a snarl before they nudged me to get me to start walking.

Galaxy and Ronav slowly dropped back as Sythenil came forward. My muscles tensed, my eyes dilated. I was ready to fight if need be.

"You will never see Phantom—I mean, that Wolf ever again," Sythenil said, her lips drawn into a smirk. _Phantom? So that's his name…._ I snorted to Sythenil and picked up to a trot, settling into a position next to Snowfear so Sythenil couldn't be a bother anymore. I could hear Snowfear's heavy breathing, the feeling of annoyance lingering in the air. He was angry. This wasn't going to be good. I had no idea how to get away from the Alzaar Pack and to Phantom. I didn't even know him, which was the strangest part about this situation. _Just great._

I got thrown into a small, deep ditch-like burrow for the night, with about three Wolves guarding me. The chances of escaping the Pack or even getting out of the ditch was zero. The dirt clung to my fur and paw pads. My head swirled in thoughts. I pawed at the ground, anger boiling within me. I flung my head up and let out a deep, sorrowful howl. It radiated off of the Bindodo Mountains, and hearing what my howl had sounded like scared me deep down. I had to get out and get to Phantom. Now.


	9. Chapter 9 : Escape

**A/N: I'm debating whether or not to also write the War that happened 10 years ago. Please -PM/Add to your Review- if you think I should. Thanks! :-)**

 **Oh, and by the way, this is Part II of Silverflash! (These chapters will be relatively longer than Part I). Also, I just figured out -haha- how to get the horizontal lines, so that should help with timeskips, which are usually only a few hours, anyway.  
**

* * *

The morning light flooded into my little cubbyhole. I grunted and rolled over, refusing to face the outside world. I couldn't do this. Why was it me who Lupus chose? A speck of dirt fell on my nostril. I let out an earsplitting sneeze. _Ugh._ I brought myself onto all four feet. _Now's the time._ I backed up until my rump pressed up against the wall of the ditch. I let out a growl as I sprinted forward and leapt up onto the ground above. The guard wolf, whom I had never seen before, turned around, his eyes full of amazement. I gave him a wink and brushed past him, roaring across the ground, my feet flying—barely touching the dirt beneath me. The wind bellowed into my face as I ran press-paw speed, away. Far away from the Alzaar Pack. I barked to the sky, my tongue lolling out of my mouth as I ran, my tail flapping in the harsh breeze. _I'm outta here!_ I wanted to bark to the world, but I knew it was better if I kept quiet so Snowfear wouldn't find me as easy. But my scent—there was no doubt him or maybe the hunters of the Pack would be right on my tail. I had to get a head start, and fast. There was no time to waste.

* * *

I didn't have a clue—nor did I care—how long I had been running, but I could feel the adrenaline burning out. I couldn't do this much longer. Just then, a Swiklen Eagle, the rarest eagle, swooped below the tree line. I swear I could see Lupus in its eyes. I practically did a rear before I climbed another notch and ran faster than I thought was possible. The wind stung my eyes, causing them to tear. I let out a small howl and ran faster, keeping my body under the Swiklen's shadow. I slowed, exhausted, atop of a large crested hill. The Valaan Forest was long gone. Now I stood in tall, swaying golden-yellow grass as tall as my shoulder with a bright baby blue sky and swirling clouds just barely out of reach. I was now standing in the Holemoner Grasslands.

I had currently reached a barrier. Where should I go? To the South was the Rihon Flower Field and to the West was the Sahr Desert and to the North was the Vonce` Forest. I had just come from the Valaan Forest to the East. Northward, between the Valaan Forest and the Holemoner Grasslands laid the Bindodo Mountain Range. I could travel almost anywhere. But I needed to know where Phantom would know to find me. If I headed North, I could risk running into some fellow Wolves from the Alzaar Pack, but I also didn't know where any of the other Pack's Outside Scouts may be. Travelling outside of Pack territory was only for the insane-minded and foolish unless made to do so. There was a good chance of a long and painful death. Going straight Northward was out of the question, and if I headed South, I would hit a jut of land heading into the ocean. So I wouldn't be going South, either.

I trotted forward, towards the Sahr Desert. I'd have to risk dehydration and possible death, but if I could go North from there, I would have a better chance at finding Phantom. There were no permanent known sources of water where I was going. My life was hanging on a thin line known as 'luck'.

* * *

The golden, parched grass began to fade away to bright, lush green foliage and brush. _To have such life must mean that water is near!_ I loped forward, my aching paws barely carrying me on. The Sun reflected off of the surface of—water. I walked forward swiftly, and eagerly. I peered into its murky depths. There wasn't any sign of a living animal around the pond's edges. _Egh._ I let out a blustery sigh. _So this is what I've come to? Living on mucky water…._ I drank less eagerly than I had advanced, and waded through the water to the other side where I came up to a hill top. Below me lay the Sahr Desert and its white bleached sand. I looked backwards at the lively greenery behind me to the pale dead wasteland before me. _This is going to be a long journey._ I trotted down the hill, my paws tripping on every stone. They could be just a mile away and I wouldn't know it, but I couldn't move any faster. I walked, lifting my legs up high, trying to avoid the blazing hot sand.

The sun beat down on my coat, the sand burned through my paw pads, but I couldn't think of looking back. Snowfear could kill me for leaving the Pack.

It was nearing the end of Sun Time and I still hadn't found a source of water to get a quick sip from. My throat felt parched and withered up. Sand choked me as it blew into my nostrils and mouth from the strong gale.

I stumbled, my legs faltering. I needed water and rest. But I was also starving, and I could just smell the scent of a Harem of Balaen Hogs. I trotted forward, my tail waving in the air, my ears perked up. _Food!_ Then I saw them, one bull and two females—and a young calf. I darted to my right where some brush could hide me. The bull paced off from his Harem just a little—just enough for me to make my move. I gave all I had, my muscles bulging as I bolted towards the calf. The two females turned around and started baying to the bull. One of them charged, her tusks thrusting into the air in warning. I continued to run forward, swerving out of her way, my eyes locked on my target.

The calf squealed, its thin twig-like legs wobbling under its weight. I blocked out all of the other Hogs, but I had made a mistake. I leapt into the air, my jaws wide open, ready to clamp shut on the calf's throat. Then, out of nowhere, the bull charged and impaled his tusks into my side. I let out a howl, my legs flailing in the air. He didn't put me down. I snarled, attempting to thrash my claws at him. He reared, and then slammed me into the ground.

My blood spurted into the sky. It landed like a spray of mist over the Desert's sand. I shut my eyes tight, my side burning. The bull tore his tusks out of me and rounded up his Harem. They left. I could just hear their pounding hooves over my own thumping heart. _No. No!_ I lifted my head and howled until my throat felt ready to explode. The strong metallic smell of blood reached my nostrils. I looked over to my side and saw two perfect shaped holes with oozing blood. I grimaced and put my head back down. I literally couldn't move. I was defeated, and Lupus did I need Phantom. Lethargy overcame me and I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I felt hot air on my flank. I lifted half of my body up. "Phantom?" I asked. I whirled around sort of dreamily and tired. I opened my mouth, a smile on my face. But it wasn't Phantom breathing on me. No, it wasn't even a Wolf.

"Oh… snap." I barked in pure terror at the beast as I stared into the glazed green eyes of… a Xeneo. My eyes widened in fright, my hackles bristled. Then I felt the same sensation on my flank. I wheeled around. There was another Xeneo. Two more appeared. I was trapped. I had _let_ them build a kill circle around me. "Oh Lupus," I cursed again. I couldn't stop myself. Xeneo's weren't supposed to be in the Sahr Desert! My heart pelted against my chest. There was no way out.

One growled, its fangs slicing the air. All four of them began to circle me and slowly began to come closer. They could kill me easily, just one could. But they were known to have… a little fun with their prey. Chills reverberated through my marrow. My stomach turned stone cold. I breathed heavily, my nostrils flaring.

"Phantom…." I whispered. "Please." I didn't even know why I had whispered for Phantom. I was truly, without a doubt, going crazy.

I snarled at them; I turned myself counterclockwise with them, never letting one of them leave my sight. As long as I could see just a piece of each of them, I would know where they were. I suppressed a whine, transforming it into a menacing growl. The Xeneo's had almost a twinkle in their eye. They would never fear me. I let out a sigh, attempting to calm myself. I continued to turn with them while they continued to circle me. They were getting bored. They wanted me to put up a fight. _Okay, fine. Bring it on!_ I leapt into the air, and landed on one of their backs. I dug my fangs into the back of its neck and flung my head side to side, thrusting its head along with me. The others began to charge. One came up and charged the front of the Xeneo I was standing on.

I smirked and pulled up my Xeneo's head until I heard a _crack_. The other Xeneo pummeled into mine and fell. I scrambled down and ran as fast as I could, my fur matted by the intense wind. I had only been able to beat two of them because they had gotten careless. This Pack was definitely were not the brightest. I panted as I flew over the ground. I could hear the other two. They were nearing; their loud, thundering feet clashed into the ground just behind me. I felt a tooth snare at my hind and I yelped and kicked into a higher gear.

* * *

I licked at my teeth to catch taste of the blood. But it wasn't there. I took a peek past my shoulder as I ran. The Xeneo's were gone. They never left their prey alive. I pulled up hard, the chalky colored sand flying, forming a cloud. I turned around and stared off to where the Xeneo's should be. I blinked, trying to figure out what happened.

 _I hadn't even been able to smell them coming…. I would've known they were there…. And they seemed to just appear. Bane sent them!_ At first I relaxed, thinking that I had figured it all out. Then a chill ran down my spine. He's sending monsters after me. What if he has bigger, larger, stronger, never-seen-before beasts? And where is Phantom?


	10. Chapter 10 : On the Road

**A/N: I don't want to sound like I'm begging/nagging anyone, but Please Review! I think I'm going to continue this story, but I feel like not many people are enjoying it. Please let me know if you like it or not, what I can do to make it better, etc. ! Thank you so much.**

* * *

The trees of the Vonce` Forest loomed over the Desert's sand. I could barely place one foot in front of the other. My vision blurred at times, causing me to stumble, and my throat was parched like grass that had been burned in a fire. But yet I continued onwards until I reached a nice winter breeze coming from the Forest.

I had never seen a forest like the Vonce`, but, then again, I had never been out of the Valaan Forest. Moss covered the Forest's ground. Large Perrybill Pines stretched hundreds of feet into the air. Streaming, wavy locks of moss from birds building their nests hung from the Pines. Needles were scattered amongst the springy, olive drab colored land.

The moss felt like silk on my paws. _All I need now is to find water_. I picked up into a trot, my worn-out body refusing, but my throat encouraged my legs to go on until I could find some Adam's ale.

I traveled past countless numbers of Perrybill Pines until I came upon a small clearing with large stalks of sugar cane surrounding the liquid substance that would save my life. I bounded forward and immediately began lapping up the water. I didn't even take a glance at it; I could care less if I drank grimy, repulsive water or if I drank pure, limpid water. As long as it was some sort of water, I didn't have a care in the world.

The water splashed like waves from an ocean through my throat and mouth. It burned, but it felt good. I couldn't stop drinking. I had been dehydrated for too long.

After a good, solid six minutes of drinking, I lifted my head up and looked around. Bright colored birds soared around, far above, towards the Pine's largest branches. I had never seen these types of birds before. I heard a rustling in the cane to my right. I wheeled around, my heart pounding, muscles tense, ready to fight. I moved forwards toward the strange bird. Its saffron colored head clashed with its denim tinted underbelly and its forest green back. It spread its wings and flew away, the lavender tips of its wings fluttering like the butterflies in the Holemoner Grasslands. I watched, amazed.

Then I started onwards, towards the North. The Vonce` Forest was extraordinary, but after a while, it became less of a distraction and more of an annoyance. I felt like I passed the same Pine four times when I realized that I had turned myself around and was heading South. Then I had to double back.

I hadn't even realized I was hungry until I heard my stomach's growl above the bird's high pitched chirping. There were no animals besides the practically minute birds, and I didn't have the patience to kill ten or more of them. So, I continued with a clouded head and a rumbling stomach.

My body froze. A Wolf was sleeping just a couple of feet away. His grey-tinted back rose up and down as he breathed. The scent of Fleabane crossed my nose. _Oh Lupus, it's Phantom!_ I ran up to him and softly nudged him with my snout. His eyes flashed open, his pupils dilated. He sighed as he realized that it was just me.

"Okay, this is sort of awkward," I admitted in a whisper, almost hoping he wouldn't hear. Phantom smiled.

"Just a little," he said, almost jokingly. "I'm Phantom, but I have a feeling you already figured that out. Just like I know you're Silverflash." I paused, and then very slowly nodded, my eyes a little wide. I had guessed he knew my name, but it was weird to hear a Wolf I didn't even know say my name.

"We have to get out of here, Phantom. Snowfear and the others are coming to get me back. I don't know what they'll do—" I said frantically, fear apparent in my voice.

"They can find us, if they want," Phantom said. I tilted my head, confused. "I can take them."

"No, Phantom. Honestly, you can't. Snowfear was in the war ten years ago when he was one and a half. He might even be stronger than the Eastern Woodland Pack's leader, Timber," I said urgently. "We have to go." Phantom tensed. I could tell he was angry that I thought he was weak.

"I can take them. And I _will_ take them on if they threaten us in any way. Whether it's Snowfear or the Eastern Woodland Pack, or even Bane," Phantom said roughly. I felt my heart become warm like a summer evening. Phantom wasn't going to let anybody hurt me or let the Alzaar Pack take me back. Even though we had almost just met, there was already an unbreakable bond between us. Phantom stretched his neck towards me and nuzzled me softly before abruptly turning around and trotting towards the North. I padded on, right behind him.

Phantom and I continued at a consistent pace through the Vonce` Forest. Then we came upon a large, looming volcano. "What is this?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared at the large volcano, towering just above its neighbor, the Bindodo Mountain Range. My voice sounded like canon fire, for there were no birds around the monstrous cone. Its large, steep sides were covered with moss and small stubs of grass peaking between the rocks.

"It's dormant," Phantom answered, his eyes filled with awe, "and it's not just any volcano. Silver, we're staring at the Anilon Volcano."

"The— the largest volcano?" Phantom nodded his head slowly as he watched, never taking his eyes off of the colossal mountain.

"We'd best get going," Phantom said after a few minutes. I looked at him and we proceeded in the direction of the Heplit Plains.

* * *

I gnawed at the branches of the thorny bush. They snapped, and Phantom and I stepped into the Heplit Plains. The sharp stubs of grass stabbed our feet. The Plains had a greyish appearance. Winter was harsher up here than in the Valaan Forest. "We have to find some food," I told Phantom. He sighed, nodding his head. I could see his ribs just barely poking through his winter coat. I looked back at mine. I wasn't surprised to see that mine seemed to appear the same.

"I can sense water up ahead. There we should be able to find some Common Delingo's," Phantom replied. I wrinkled my muzzle. Delingo's were extremely hard to kill because of their option of flight rather than fight, and their meat was usually tough and grizzled, although some females were good…. My stomach growled. I snarled and dashed forward towards the water. Phantom laughed and raced up to my left side. We jerked to a stop as we saw the water, and the Delingo's. _How did he know that Delingo's would for sure be here?_ I shook my head and crept silently through some small stocks of cane towards the Delingo. Phantom went around the other side of the pond.

The lead Delingo's colors flashed in the air as he took off. Most of the females followed in hot pursuit, but the one nearest to me looked around, dumb struck. It was like she hadn't seen the threat that he had seen. Her bright peach colored head zipped in one direction and then the next. Her salmon pink chest beat rapidly as she looked hurriedly around for predators. I hid a snort of disbelief as the Delingo dipped her docile maize colored beak into the water. I tightened my muscles and then leapt into the air, splashing into the shallow pond. The Delingo cawed and glided across the pond's rippled surface as Phantom sprang from his hiding spot and bit down on the Delingo's neck. He landed, the Delingo chirped furiously until he snapped its neck. I bounded forwards as Phantom hauled it up on shore.

I bounded through the water towards the sandy ground. I ripped into the bird, my fangs tearing open its stomach. The Delingo's meat was tough but it tasted better than any carcass. Its warm blood trickled down my throat. I gnawed on the Delingo's leg bone as Phantom finished eating. My stomach was still hungry, but I could finally walk without prancing all jittery-like from 'starvation'. Phantom and I would need to eat later, but 6 pounds each wasn't bad for now. I licked my chops as Phantom got up and shook himself, trying to rid his muzzle and coat of the Delingo's pink-tinged blood. He signaled me to follow with an exaggerated tilt of his head. I got up and stretched. Phantom sighed and looked at me.

"Can we get going by this year?" He joked. I nodded my head with a smile as I trotted up to his side.

"Not my fault you're a slow eater," I retorted with a grin. Phantom shook his cranium, a gleam in his eyes. I raced forward, barking back to him to challenge him to a competition. Phantom flicked his ears and then bolted after me, his white fur billowing in the wind. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he ran, his eyes squinted as the wind forced them shut. I laughed to him as he galloped past me. I chased after him, my own tongue lolling out of my mouth, the air like daggers shooting at my optics. I caught up to him, my front paws landing as his rear paws took off. Phantom glanced back at me as we ran. His tail brushed my face, its grey fur flowing like velvet through the air. I nipped at his tail gently. Phantom yelped dramatically and practically leaped into the air, landing off balance towards the right. Soon he regained stride and we ran together, side by side, through the prickly grass of the Heplit Plains.

* * *

Phantom and I slowed to a walk as we neared an uncharted lake with a stream leading out of it towards the Blino Forest to the Northwest. Hunger again consumed my stomach. The water was refreshing, but it didn't at all fill my gut.

"We can follow the river," Phantom suggested.

"But the Bayont Pack lives up that way. Sure we were allies—but that was well over eight years ago, during the war, Phantom. Then again, there is food," I grunted, looking longingly towards the Blino Forest and its dark, mysterious Hunter Pines that ascended almost into the clouds. "Fine," I woofed with a sigh, "you get your way. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11 : Encounter

**A/N: I've been posting quite a few chapters because I will be gone for a week or so. I will try to get new chapters published, but it will be hard to get back into a steady schedule of posting them!**

* * *

Dark-grey, ominous layered clouds were coming towards us from the east. The faster we arrived to the Forest the better. I trotted up to Phantom as I heard the deep, monstrous rolling of thunder. I could just barely catch the clamor of hooves.

"I think there's something ahead," I muttered to Phantom. He nodded as we picked up the pace, the first fleck of snow falling on my nose.

Soon the world became a whirl of frigid whiteness, enveloping my vision. I felt something nudge my side, then my back. I hid in the newly fallen snow, the flakes soon surrounding me. Then I realized it was Phantom, signaling me that we should wait it out. I could hear his breathe through the accumulating snow between us. The snow lit up like it was Sun Time, then, darkness. I looked up. Large, cumulated Nimbus clouds piled atop of one another soared into the sky. A loud clap of thunder made my fur prickle on end. The snow began to pile up above me and all around me.

It became harder to breathe; the only part of the snow around me that was gone was by my nose where I blew out warm air. Finally the lightning and thunder ceased. I dug my way out of the snow, Phantom doing the same to my left. I looked around. The plains had been transformed into a frozen wasteland with no smells and no color besides pure white.

Seven inches of snow lay beneath our paws as we continued to follow the creek, its water plowing through the slush.

"Lupus," Phantom cursed in a hushed whisper. "We _just_ missed them. Balaen Hogs were here, Silver," Phantom said, annoyance in his voice. "Darn snow." Phantom's teeth were bared as he trudged on, his tail stiff with irritation. I followed behind, my ears laid back. _We could've had food. Real food,_ I kept thinking. Rage boiled inside of me. Flames seemed to leap in my storm-grey eyes. I dug my claws into the powder as we walked. I was ready to bring down a Hog. We would find them in the Forest; Hogs weren't as stupid as you'd think. They're short fur coat would never keep them alive if they got caught in a big snowstorm. Herds will always live near a sheltered area when they are found this far North.

Phantom kept his muzzle to the ground, his tail low. I trailed behind him, keeping close to the snow so as to not scare off any Hogs we may stumble upon.

Pine needles stuck out of the thin layer of snow that had breached through the Pine's fortress. I looked beyond the river to the opposite side. Fresh paw prints lined the bank. I nipped Phantom's flank and shoved my ears forward, my tail curled at the end. He followed my gaze.

"We ought to hurry up our hunting," I murmured as we jaunted forwards, following the Balaen Hog's scent trail. The smell of Wolves became nearer—and stronger. Older prints crisscrossed through the Forest where the snow was very thin, like ice on a puddle. The Bayont Pack was small when the war began, over ten years ago, and even more pitiful when the war ended. Either there numbers had grown, or another pack had somehow taken over….

I stayed quiet as we traced the Hog's trail, but I couldn't shut my stomach up. The last meal I had was that Delingo back by the small watering hole. I kept letting small whines loose, my stomach grumbling, while somehow Phantom stayed quieter than a young Seal in danger. I shook my head in disbelief as he walked swiftly through the leaves, needles, and snow without making the slightest noise. I would never forgive myself if a Wolf found us. It would be because of me, definitely not Phantom.

Soon the Pines became sparse and mingled in with relatively small deciduous trees. We were now in the beginning of the Sie Homlie Forest. That's when it struck me.

"Phantom!" I said in a half-bark half-whisper. He looked back at me, his haw raised. "We need to go back… now. We are in the Bayont Pack! We need to go back!" Phantom turned and kept walking. I watched him. I laid my ears back and raced in front of him, a snarl painted on my muzzle, my ears flattened. "We," I talked sternly and sluggish so he wouldn't miss a word, "… need… to… go!" I almost shouted. Phantom looked into my eyes, his oculus shining a brilliant crystal blue. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't listen. I had lost the fight. He again continued, this time with me following obediently. The past few days, neither of us had asked the other to be their mate. We didn't need to, just like neither of us needed to even think of an answer. We knew what we had to do, and we really liked each other—I think we may have even loved each other, formed a close bond. I couldn't leave him, and he couldn't leave me.

The leaden scent of blood reached my nose. Something was killed, or badly injured. The smell of Wolves and Hogs was also strong and radiating through the air. Phantom suddenly halted. As we had taken another step, the trees had revealed quite a sight. One bull and two cows lay on the ground, dead. But it wasn't just the Hogs. Wolves were there, tons of them. At least more than a dozen. The Alphas were already digging into the Balaen bull, with others following behind and eating the cows, leaving the Alphas and their pups from last year be.

"Looks like we were too late," I whispered in Phantom's ear, "again." He let out a shallow sigh. I backed up, steeping on a fallen branch. The brittle piece of wood snapped, sounding like a gunshot in the silent air. The Wolves looked up, their muzzles coated with carmine blood. The Alpha male snarled, his teeth bared, his hackles bristling. Phantom backed up slightly. I followed suit. I could hear the browned leaves behind us rustling. I didn't look back, but I should've, for two Wolves appeared behind us. They growled, their faces wrinkled with hate and distrust. I leaned against Phantom, trying to slow my heart rate back to normal. The one nearest to me had a scar from his stop to his flew. He had some grey hairs poking in through his brown fur. I looked forward as the Alpha male came over, the pack behind him, forming a semi-circle around us.

"Where are you poor lost, young fellows from," he asked, his eyes slits, his lip curled, revealing his sharp fangs. I looked at Phantom. He sort of ducked his head slightly, as if saying, _Go on and tell him. He won't hurt you if he knows. Alzaar and Bayont, remember?_

"Alzaar—" I was going to say " _Pack"_ but the roaring laughter and howls from the Wolves cut me off.

"Look at that. Ain't that somethin'," the Alpha sneered. Then in a louder voice, "Hey, Caleir, hear that? Alzzzaar," he hissed with disgust. "Thinkin' they can control östlichen Wald— the Eastern Woodland Pack. Fools. And betrayers, at that," the Alpha snarled, his eyes burrowing into mine, searching for my past. "Sure Caleir will have a great time diggin' dem pretty eyes of yours out!" The Pack exploded with laughter again. I peered to my left where the brown Wolf was. Then I realized he was gazing at me, his eyes narrowed. He was Caleir. _What happened to them, though? We were allies!_ I pondered to myself.

" _He_ ," Phantom said, motioning to Caleir, "isn't going near her." Phantom's pearly teeth sliced through the air as he talked.

"Oh, hoh," the Alpha exclaimed, "ain't you a beast. Just ask der Caleir what dem wretched Alzaar's did to 'em." Phantom flared his nostrils, a fire burning in his eyes. He turned to Caleir for an explanation.

"Snowfear," Caleir began, "did this to me," he growled angrily, motioning to his scar. I looked at him, then back to Phantom. A tear dripped from my eye. _They're going to kill me. Oh my god, they're going to kill me._ The realization frightened me. I couldn't die. No…. Caleir continued, his gaze transfixed on me, "He said I didn't obey his orders of watchin' his old mate, Zalachiem. She was murdered on that Plateau. On the bloody Grilmo Plateau! But, darn, I went out and I bloody killed those six Wolves from the östlichen Wald…. But your bloody darn leader didn't think it was worth it. He said 'you let her die,' well guess what? There were other Wolves to watch his dag garn mate! I killed _six,_ six darn Wolves, and Snowfear decided to give me this. Who knows? Maybe those six Wolves that I killed were the reason we won." Caleir's eyes were welling with tears, but not just with sadness, but with utter hatred. "And that was not all," he continued, his voice becoming like thunder, "he killed her! He killed my mate right in front of my eyes!" His attention turned to Phantom. "Maybe I ought to do the same." Phantom positioned himself half way in front of me.

"You aren't touching her!" he snarled, his brow wrinkled in anger. I had never seen him this angry. The Alpha came forward and stood in-between them.

"Right now, nobody ain't touchin' nobody. Caleir, you'll get your chance. First, I wanna know where you come from, mutt," he met eyes with Phantom.

"Don't call me mutt!"

"Calm down, you darn Wolf, just answer!" The Alpha's voice was equally as strong and fierce. His strange sort of accent died down as he yelled. I stood there, frozen still. They could kill me now and I wouldn't feel a thing I was in such a panic. I pressed my nose into Phantom's soft fur as he answered. _Lupus, we're dead…._

"Hikaylo Pack," Phantom muttered, shame written all over his face. The Alpha flared up.

"Well dun we have a great group visitin' us?" the Alpha called to his Pack. They barked with a gleam in their eyes as an answer. "Yup, we do. Hikaylo, huh, the enemy, and den the Alzaar, the bloody traitors who betrayed us cause they think they're better than everyone else." He looked at Caleir and the tan Wolf beside Phantom. "Caleir, Duskt, take them to the Pit. Don't go killin' 'em," he added. "We'll settle that tonight." A smug smirk formed on his face as Caleir and Duskt took us to the Pit.

* * *

 **RANDOM NOTE: To anybody who has read The Light Unfolding: Noxzo's Journey, please understand that the reason I am not/will not update it again is because of Silverflash. Silverflash is not the reason, but I will tell you why: I prewrite these on Word, and I had about 17-19 thousand words of Noxzo finished, but all of that got deleted (somehow) besides what was published here on FanFic, and for some reason I just can't go back to it and try to re-write it and add on to it. I feel like it was a story that got lost in a fire and I can't bring it back. I hope you understand my situation with Noxzo. -CaliforniaChrome**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Pit

**A/N:** **östlichen Wald is the same Pack as the Eastern Woodland Pack, just two separate names**

* * *

I heard a _thud_ next to me as I landed on the bitter-cold clay ground. Phantom got up and paced around the Pit, circling it like a rabid animal. He jumped, attempting to get out of the prison. Meanwhile, I just lay there, gracious to be alive and not being tortured or killed.

* * *

The moon rose over the Pit, its ghostly rays casting out the eerie shadows of the night as it appeared above us. Phantom had settled some and lay next to me, sound asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes closed. Wolves would appear and watch us before leaving. Only one, Duskt, stayed watch. I looked down at Phantom. I wished that I could sleep and pretend that this was all just a nightmare.

 _"_ _Up somewhere, above the sky, where nobody will ever cry,_

 _There is a better place, full of joy and grace,_

 _Amidst the sorrow, there will always be a better tomorrow,_

 _A nicer friend, a better end_

 _For a story of peace, where love will never cease…._

 _This is the place that I will never stop fighting for, I will continue to fight even when my hope gets washed ashore._

 _Up somewhere, above the sky, where nobody will ever cry,_

 _There is a better place, full of joy and grace,_

 _Amidst the sorrow, there will always be a better tomorrow,_

 _A nicer friend, a better end_

 _For a story of peace, where love will never cease,"_

I sang to the moon, my voice echoing almost silently around the Pit, casting a lonely feeling all around me. Phantom continued to slumber as I finished my song. I softly nuzzled him and began licking his coat clean of all the brambles from the various grasses and thickets we had ventured through. I saw some rocks fall as a figure came into view, its silhouette coming down the steep slope of the Pit. The Alpha came forward. I bit at Phantom. He leaped up and jumped backwards, his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the dimness.

"So, Wolf," the Alpha said, "did you run away from home… with this male?" It was the female, her voice soft. I nodded.

"Well, sort of," I muttered. She came closer, her golden fur reflecting the moon's intense light.

"Daughter of Snowfear?" Again I nodded, fear encasing my heart. _Spit it out,_ I thought irritably. "I'm sure he's very worried about you, and relieved that he has found you."

"What? He's—he's here?" The she-Wolf shook her head up and down like a Flu Cah. "I thought you—you all didn't like him. Or the Alzaar Pack."

"We don't," she agreed with my statement, "but we may as well let him take you. Can't have you two starting a Pack near us, can we? Oh, no. Too much trouble and hassle between fighting over territories and such."

"We weren't going to stay here!" Phantom broke in, his voice unwavering.

"Oh, really? Then where were you going to go?" She asked, her brow raised. _She doesn't believe us that little…._

"Closer to the Honlet Grasslands near the Zenlet Tundra. Let us leave, we beg you," Phantom said, his eyes watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Come with me. Snowfear is waiting for his daughter," she said, rolling her eyes at us. "And I'm sure he will be pleased to finally meet you," she added with a glance at Phantom. She led us up a path that I could just barely conquer, my feet slipping on loose sediment. Down in the Pit you would never notice the trail. I followed, ears flattened, tail lowered, eyes transfixed on the ground. I looked up to see Phantom biting the Alpha's neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Phantom let go, blood seeping from the wound. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"C'mon," he said. I didn't ask once before I teared after him, my paws kicking up loose leaves and clay. I could just see the Alpha male and Snowfear talking before we flashed by them. _Here we go again,_ I thought dismally to myself.

We flew across the ground, I fur flying in the wind as we ran through the Forest. Whenever we paused or slowed for just a split second, we could hear the sound of rustling leaves and panting Wolves behind us. If Snowfear was smart enough to bring Kalirea, the fastest and mentally wackiest Wolf in the Alzaar Pack, we may as well be dead. Her long, slender, petite legs could carry her faster than a Xeneo. I heard another Wolf. I looked horrified to my right as I met eyes with her. Green, olive optics stared at me.

"Phantom, we have to go faster!" I yelped as I felt Kalirea bite down on my croup. I kicked her off with my paw and ran as fast as I had ever gone in my life, my legs becoming numb as I caught up with Phantom.

"Why?" I glared at him and tilted my head back. He looked and saw Kalirea gaining on us. He smiled at me and ran faster. I grunted and attempted to catch up, my eyes blinking constantly, trying to keep the snow from them as Phantom kicked more up at me.

I could feel Kalirea's breathe on my flank, her slender muzzle coming up on me. I veered into her, her docile legs failing her, and she tumbled. _Yes!_ I rushed up to Phantom, laughing as I told him what happened. We slowed to a leisurely trot. Only Kalirea could have kept up with us, right?

"Maybe you should have kept running," a voice growled ahead of us. We stopped dead in our tracks. Snowfear appeared from the brush. Kalirea caught up to us and stood her ground behind us. Galaxy appeared beside me. The male Alpha came into a position next to Phantom. Snowfear nodded at the Alpha. "Go now," Snowfear growled. The Alpha, despite acting so strong when we met, let loose a whimper as he ran back to his Pack. _They're just all talk._ I turned my attention to Snowfear as Stratus took over the Alpha's positon.

Snowfear barked and the others backed up. He circled us, studying Phantom more so than me. _Predictable._ He stopped in front of Phantom.

"Who are you?" Snowfear asked, his icy blue eyes cutting into Phantom.

"Phantom," he replied, ears flattened, looking above Snowfear, intent on staring at the tree so as not to give Snowfear the satisfaction of having his complete engrossment. Snowfear bit Phantom's muzzle. Phantom just stood there, letting it bleed. Snowfear growled, his muzzle wrinkled with indignation. Large, crimson bubbles surfaced to Phantom's jaw, but he didn't lunge at Snowfear.

"Silver? What are you doing with _him_?"

"We're… mates, Dad." I stiffened. I couldn't bury my anger and annoyance like Phantom. It was in my DNA to fight back, just like my father.

"Mates? You two?" Snowfear looked at us, each in turn. He shook his head.

"What are you going to do to stop it, Dad? Kill me? Kill him? Kill him and I'll die to. And I'm pretty sure you won't kill me," I snarled. Snowfear paused before licking his chops like he always did when he was trying to win a fight but didn't know how.

"I don't need to kill either of you to separate you two." Snowfear burned with impatience. I snorted, my eyes narrowed at him. "It's quite simple, really. I'm taking you home where you belong, Silver."

"Oh really? How about Sythenil! Huh? You don't know what she's doing, Dad. Lup—" Phantom nipped at my cheek. I kept my mouth open like I was going to talk, my flew still wrinkled. I closed my mouth, relaxing. Snowfear shook his head.

"Maybe I should just leave you out here. You've gone nuts because of this flea bag already, probably filling your head with Hikaylo lies," Snowfear said, shaking his head like he was _actually_ disappointed. I tilted my head while flaring my nostrils as if to say, 'fine, go ahead. I dare you. It's what I want anyways.' He paused, his paw still in the air. He lowered it slowly, thinking. Phantom just watched patiently. _He always seems to know what's going to happen._ Snowfear opened his mouth to talk, but I had heard enough.

"Just wait and see what happens, Dad. Then I'll get the last laugh. Phantom and I have a real destiny," I sounded childish, but I just wanted to be left alone, and for good. Snowfear couldn't keep intervening.

"Destiny?" Snowfear choked out. "What—what 'destiny'? All I see is two Wolves with a pathetic love story." Phantom wrinkled his muzzle, fury and rage beginning to boil over the brim within him.

"Just leave us alone. Honestly, Dad, you have a whole pack you literally just left behind to find one Wolf."

"One Wolf who is my daughter whom I happen to love!" Snowfear barked. I came up to him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I have to go with Phantom. Believe me. Please," I looked longingly into his eyes. But I was telling the truth and if he couldn't see that, I didn't have another clue how to get out of this mess. Snowfear paced back and forth until dirt showed, all of the leaves pressed to the sides of a small depression.

"I don't get what on Earth you mean, Silver. Why do you have to go with him? And _you…_ you didn't even ask if you could become her mate." Snowfear was furious now, his hackles bristling as he looked at Phantom.

"Technically I could come back, but—" I started to say, but got cut off.

"Technically? No. You are coming back." Snowfear looked at me, his face stern. I shook my head and muttered. "Excuse me?" Snowfear howled at me. I snorted softly and just kept glaring at the leaves. I looked behind Snowfear. In the moon's dim light, I could just see the glowing light of a Wolf's pair of eyes. Then another. And another. _What did he do, get the whole Pack to rally and come get me?!_ But suddenly the wind changed directions, and I could smell the strange scent on them. The scent of the Bayont Pack. Kalirea came forwards, Stratus switching towards the back.

"Snowfear!" She howled in worry as suddenly fourteen Wolves came from the trees and brush. Snowfear wheeled around. I swear I could see a hint of panic. The Alpha and Caleir and Duskt amongst others stood in a half-moon circle around Snowfear.

"He-e-ey, bud, long time no see," Caleir said roughly, his voice raspy like an old Wolf's would be. Snowfear blinked.

"Caleir?" He asked, a hint of something different in his voice. Caleir nodded.

"Yep, you're ol' pal. Just had to decide to kill her, didn't you?" Caleir barked, surprisingly calm, but a smirk lay on his face. Phantom nudged me, his eyes urgent. _He wants us to go?_ I shook my head as I watched, the scene reflecting in my frightened eyes. The Alpha came forwards.

"So, Snowfear. What ya' gonna do when we dun't join you when the next war comes?" Snowfear looked at the Alpha inquisitively.

"War?"

"Yep, cause östlichen Wald is sure firin' up with Hikaylo, and we both know what this means. A full out war will start with us four big packs and all dem little ones will have to join in, too. Nobody's gonna be able to avoid it fer long. Not fer long! We both know that, friend. We all know that. You just don't want to admit it. And we ain't joinin' in with y'all cause you're Pack is destined for defeat, Snowfear. Cause they ain't gonna have an ally or a leader." Snowfear backed up, his ears pricked forward, tail unmoving. Phantom nudged me harder.

"C'mon," he whispered. I followed reluctantly, trailing behind. Phantom turned around and pushed me on. Howls and jeers and barks erupted the air behind us. I flattened my ears, trying to block it out. I knew what was happening. My father was dead.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Beach

We trekked along the Sie Homlie Forest as it wrapped around the ocean towards the East. We reached the Tralaaski Beach and I still hadn't said a word. The thought of never seeing my dad again, no matter how obnoxious he could be, was nagging me and sending me down a road of depression. I felt incomplete inside like a Wildeyassan had just gored me. I still loved Phantom, but I just didn't _feel_ it. I didn't feel like really going on. I just wanted to plop down on the yellow sand and never move again. Just spend the rest of my life watching the Delingo's and Wallican Seals, and the clouds and the waves.

* * *

"Silver, you need to eat," Phantom said as he buried his face into the Seal to grab another mouthful of meat. I sighed and lumbered over to the Seal. I didn't feel hungry, but I knew I needed the protein—and fat from the blubber if I wanted to survive this winter. Its dull grey eyes stared at me, lifeless. _Just how I feel…._ I reluctantly walked over to the opposite side of Phantom and took a mouthful of the Seal, my canines slowly chomping down on the blubber. I ripped into it, the blood misting my muzzle as I chewed it. Phantom came over and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I know what they did. What they did to him. They killed him." Phantom looked over at me, understanding in his eyes like he somehow also knew how I felt. "And don't tell me they didn't."

"I wasn't going to," Phantom said solemnly. He nudged my neck gently, licking my muzzle.

"I'm sorry I've been sort of out of it the past day," I said. Phantom nodded.

"It's alright," he said before taking another bite of the Seal. I leaned against him as I laid down. Phantom licked his muzzle as he finished eating and settled next to me. He groomed my tousled fur as I put my head on his paws. "It's less than a day's journey to where we want to be," Phantom said, his voice breaking the awkward silence between us. I smiled and rolled over, nudging my muzzle against his chin. I gave him a lick, my eyes glowing with new life. Phantom looked down at mye, lightly nipping my nose.

"Follow me," he said, heading over to the bushes, a grin forming on his lips.

"Okay," I yipped as I followed him.

* * *

We appeared from the brush an hour later, heading across the golden, parched sand to wade in the ocean's water to cool off. The waves lapped at my feet. Phantom leaped over a wave as he swam a distance out—just far enough so they would break on top of him.

"Lupus," I said, laughing almost hysterically as he came onto shore, drenched. His white and grey fur looked pure, solid grey and it hung from his stomach and chin like he was growing a beard. He shook himself, splashing me with water droplets. Chills ran through my spine. "I'm going to get you!" I said, a hint of seriousness in my voice until I turned and saw his fur puffed up like a cat. I chased after him as he darted off, circling the Beach. The sand slipped between my paws, causing me to run slower, yet somehow Phantom kept up a good speed. We ran and ran for hours until we couldn't run anymore.

* * *

As night came, we took refuge under some Pines and deciduous trees. Phantom rested his head protectively on top of mine as I watched the Sun sink below the water. _What else is out there besides this land? Is there just water? Does the world drop off into a cliff?_ I yawned, my mouth gaping open as I blinked, ready to go to sleep. Phantom let out a contented sigh as I settled back down, my paw overlapping his. Blackness creeped along the corners of my vision until the world that I knew became dark like the night. _Night, sleep, yay…._ I thought, exhausted, as my brain shut down for the night.

 _The Wolf charged, his stormy coat flashing as he jumped, his claws tearing into the she-Wolf. He bit ruthlessly at her neck, jabbing its mouth into the female again and again. Blood drizzled from her neck. He held a choke hold onto her before letting go and running off towards the other Wolves in the she-Wolves Pack to give them the same fate. Then dozens and then hundreds of others followed him, including Timber, the Alpha of the östlichen Wald Pack. The she-Wolf fought for her life, but it was in vain. Blood seeped through her nose. She coughed up some more crimson liquid as she trembled, trying to get up. Her eyes welled with tears, but when they dripped down her face, they turned red like the blood that oozed from her face._

I opened my eyes. I blinked, trying to adjust to the sunless world. Cirrus clouds flowed in front of the moon, casting shadows on the ground. Phantom's chin rested on my forehead. I grunted as I yanked my head backwards out of his grasp. He looked at me, eyes slits as he became blinded as the moon shone through the clouds.

"I can't sleep," I said. "I feel like they're coming for us. Something bad is going to happen." Then I retold my dream—no, nightmare—to Phantom.

"Everything is going to be fine, Silver. You're just scaring yourself," Phantom woofed sleepily, already closing his eyes. I laid down and turned my back to him, facing the Beach that lay only a few feet away. Phantom turned around, now laying on his side. He put his paw around me. I shoved my head towards his chest. I could hear his heart beating within. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I fell asleep, finally feeling safe—and secure.

* * *

Something wet brushed against my cheek. I jumped up, my eyes wide like a Flu Cah's. "It's not funny!" I exclaim as Phantom sat there, laughing.

"What did you think it was? A snake?" He kept laughing at me. I came up to him and rubbed my head against his.

"Yes, Phantom. I thought you were a snake. There aren't snakes this far North!"

"True…. So what if I got my facts wrong?" His face is serious for a second before it breaks out into a smile. He can't hide his emotions from me. "C'mon, let's go eat some of that Seal before we head out again." I cantered ahead, kicking my hind paws high into the air, flicking the sand into his face. He came up beside me, craning his neck to see if I was laughing or if I was actually mad. I bit my lip as the corners of my muzzle began to raise into a smirk. He shook his head at me. "You are so bad at lying—"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes sparkling, "You're worse than me!" We continued to 'bicker' about it all the way to where we had eaten yesterday. There was only one problem.

"Where's the Seal," Phantom asked, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "We definitely didn't eat it all." I put my nose the ground, circling the leftover bones of the Seal. The scent of Pines and trees was evident.

"They're awful trackers," I said in a whisper as I continued to smell the terrain. I heard a voice. Something about something… but right now I just cared about the scent.

"Who!" Phantom shouted. I looked up.

"Oh, I thought I was imagining a voice." Phantom tilted his head, saying, 'Oh really?' Then I said, "The Bayont Pack is trying to find us. Probably can smell the Alpha female on you. Why did you have to kill her? Couldn't you have done something else?"

"Did you have a better idea?" I kept quiet, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. We still hadn't found a den, and it kept nagging both of us. We just wanted a place to settle down for a long time. All that had happened since we met was run, run, and run. "I'm sorry." Phantom looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He blinked it away. He always felt so awful when he fought with me, even when it wasn't really a big deal.

"So are we going to find a den or what? Because if we just stand around here, then I don't think we're going to make it for a while," I said sort of in an urgent-joking like tone. Phantom laughed again with me joining in. Then we were off towards the Honlet Grasslands, and our new home. Together. Forever.

 **A/N: I will be posting about 1-2 more chapters I believe, before I go on a 2 week vacation, so I will not be able to post more chapters within that time (most likely). Just wanted to let you all know! And thank you for reading and please ReViEw!**


	14. Chapter 14 : A New Home

A nice breeze swept through the small strip of the Forest as we slowly maneuvered our way towards the Grasslands. The wind swept my fur in all directions, chilling me to the bone. But it felt good. I felt free. We had outsmarted the Bayont Pack before, and we could do it again. They might not even bother us once they realize how far out of their way we're going to be. I trailed behind as the caboose, taking my leisurely time, looking all about. The large trees swayed with the wind, they're complex limbs inter-weaving with each other. Bare branches ricocheted off of others as the wind bullied them around. Below me, old decaying leaves littered the ground, tiny insects scurried this way and that. It took me a moment before I realized that I had to catch up with Phantom who had kept on walking. As soon as I was next to him again, I looked around. All of the new sights and sounds continued to interest me. And to think that my puppies would be born into this magnificent world, just a couple of minutes away from this jungle-Forest.

A large Vezco Willow stood, its bare limbs stretching above the ground where there was no grass. Its limbs angled downwards, creating a dome-like shelter above the entrance of a den, and outwards several yards. I slowly stepped forward, my mouth opened in awe. Inside, the branches formed a curve, their delicate limbs reaching for the ground. Soft dirt settled beneath my paws, little tufts of grass poking up here and there. A small trickle to the right of the tree's roots came cascading down the small slope towards the Grasslands that sat just past a few Pines that sprang from the Blino Forest. Phantom turned around.

"Isn't this beautiful?" I asked him, my eyes venturing past him towards the den's entrance. "How did you know about this place?" I wondered, my gaze returning back towards him.

"My mother. She told me about it before she died…. Timber killed her. He also murdered other Wolves in the Hikaylo Pack who were too weak. I wasn't one of them. I left at midnight and was able to escape. Man, Timber wanted me bad. He thought I would play a key role in his war. But I'm not subjecting myself to him," Phantom said, his lips twitched into a smile as he watched my eyes fill with pity. "It's fine. Really. I have you," he said cheerfully, his tail wagging. He paused before saying, "And the pups." I nuzzled my head into his chest as he licked my withers. I couldn't believe I was going to have puppies. It was too much to take in. I couldn't hold the excitement, even if it would be several months before I had them.

I padded down the tunnel that led to a large den that could easily hold ten Wolves. The Vezco's roots slithered through the dirt wall, small leaves strewn on the ground.

"I'll go get us some food to eat," Phantom said.

"No—I want to come." I got up and walked out of the den with him. I lowered my head as we came out of the Vezco's fortress and into the blinding sunlight. Small patches of left over snow painted the ground as we ventured into the Grasslands to find some prey.

* * *

A lone Balaen cow stood in the open field, her tail swishing at the flies. Her small tusks curved just a little so that she couldn't stab enemies. She was young, and alone. The males must not have decided to round her up into their Harems. Some don't take injured or sick cows…. I took a whiff of the ground. Large amounts of her fur and skin particles were spread across the stumpy grass. She was infested with ticks. And she probably wasn't finding enough food for herself without the strong sniffer of the bull to search for lush greens. Phantom let out a soft bark as he quickly ran past the cow by several yards and stopped to her side, far enough away so she wouldn't notice. I yapped as I started the hunt, my saliva uncontrollably frothing from my mouth as I ran, the knowledge of a meal kicking my drool into high gear. The cow lifted her head up, her dull eyes widening in shock as she saw me charging. She turned tail and ran the opposite direction towards the Kiko Desert. But the Desert was far off and wouldn't save her. She would just die. Phantom charged from the bushes he found, startling the Hog, causing her to stop in panic. She couldn't escape easily. Phantom and I began to circle at her. She tried to thrust her tusks at us, but they were blunt and couldn't severely injure us.

I nipped at her nostril. She let out an earsplitting wail as Phantom chomped down on her croup. I kept lightly biting her face so she would be distracted. But she had had enough. She wheeled around and bucked over and over, eventually flinging Phantom off. He landed with a loud thump on the grass. She pawed, her hooves kicking up loose grass and soil. Phantom took charge of biting at her ears and nose, just to keep her preoccupied, but if he got the chance, he would latch onto the Hog's nostrils to stop her breathing. I leaped up and latched my canines onto her loin just above her croup. The Hog reared wildly, the whites of its eyes showing as it kicked at Phantom. He snarled and dug into her throat.

I repeatedly bit at the Hog's back, trying to make her topple. Blood spilled from her, covering my paws in clumpy, crimson liquid. My muzzle was saturated with blood as I tore into the cow. I lunged backwards in pain, tumbling off of the Hog as blood sprang from my gums. I had bitten down on the backbone. The Hog squealed, kicking this way and that to try to prolong the inevitable. But she was losing blood rapidly, and she wouldn't live much longer. Phantom lunged at her snout and clamped his jaws shut. He held a firm hold as she swung around, trying to break free.

I licked my chops as I watched the Hog tumble and fall with a sickening crack on the grass. Phantom stood stock-still until her sides stopped heaving. He let go and began to dig in. I bounded forward and tore away the thick fur and skin, revealing the meat within. I ate ravenously, my face becoming covered with blood. I played tug-of-war with the Hog's intestines to get them out of the way of the meat. Sure, the innards were edible, but they weren't very tasty. I snarled, thrashing my head to the left then to the right. I heard a strange noise and pulled something stringy and light brown out of the Hog. Then I laid it down a couple of feet away, continuing my feast.

I sat down, feeling bloated. Phantom let out a loud yawn, blinking his eyes. We should get back to the den, but we just continued to sit there, almost like we were waiting for something. I lifted my nose to the air. I could smell something… another Wolf. It had to be from the Bayont Pack. I stood up, my fur bristling as the scent became clearer.

A figure formed from the trees—near our den. It bounded towards us, its tail high. It wasn't trying to hide. Maybe it was some sort of prank, and before we could move, they would surround us. I bared my teeth, about to go and investigate before I noticed Phantom trotting heavily over to the Wolf, his ears pressed flat. The Wolf's tan fur was matted from traveling… and what seemed to be blood from a fight. They stopped just far enough away so I could hear.

"Where did you come from?" Phantom asked, his eyes blazing.

"I derived from the Bayont Pack," the stranger said, his head high, tail low to show he wasn't a threat. Phantom flicked his tail.

"Why are you here? And who are you?" Phantom demanded. It gave me shivers to hear him talk so fierce and stern.

"I'm here to… accommodate you. It's hard to raise pups with just the parents. That's why there are Packs," he added matter-of-factly as he glanced my way. "And that's also usually why new parents," he looked at both of us, "stay in the proximity of their old pack when they have their first pups." Phantom stammered. He didn't know what to say.

"How can we trust you?" He finally spit out.

"You just can't. You would make a sizable misconception if you did." I rolled my eyes slightly at his use of different words. Why couldn't he just use average day-to-day words?

"And," I added on to Phantom's question, "who are you?"

"Duskt," the Wolf replied, his yellow-lime eyes staring into mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Before I go on a decently long vacation, I will be posting one more chapter for Silverflash!**

 **Remember, please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Duskt

"I was guarding the Pit that dark gloomy night when they abandoned you two there. I let you pass by. I could have slaughtered you where you stood, but I let you pass. I slunk into the shadows as Phantom killed the Alpha female. And now I have left my mate, Araradara and my young, Riblo and Shiniel, to seek you two out and guide you through raising the pups. I saw Lupus in my dream. He gave me hints as to your… agreement. Now I am here and speaking to you two. So there are my cards of graciousness, now laying in plain sight. Now you choose whether you agree to let me den here, and help protect the pups and give you feed," Duskt said, looking at me, "when Phantom can't. I can help him take down the Hogs and the Wildeyassan. I was a protector in the Bayont Pack and I can perform well here, too by hunting and… for lack of a better word, protecting. Now, will you send me back where I may be punished and possibly murdered or killed for leaving, or do you wish for me to stay?"

"We still can't trust you," Phantom said, slowly, eyeing me whether I was nodding or looking with a raised brow.

"Yeah," I woofed quietly, "I agree with Phantom. You could just be trying to get under our skin and be friendly, and then when the pups are born, you take the strongest and kill the others, or something like that. Then the Deal would be—" I broke off as Phantom coughed. He's right. I shouldn't let Duskt in on the Deal if he doesn't know. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that… we have no proof if you are Bane's servant. You could just be kind, but I don't know." I let my sentence trail as my voice dropped off. We just couldn't trust him. "I'm sorry, Duskt, but I think you should leave. Maybe you could just take Araradara and your—family with you and abandon the Bayont Pack. After all, if you are as strong as you say, you could send them off," I barked, hoping that I would influence Duskt to go without hurting him in any way. It was fifty-fifty whether he was good or bad, or maybe in-between, but I still felt sorry about basically vanquishing him.

"We send you our… prayers and… hope that you arrive to the Pack safely," Phantom said, his voice wavering as he uttered the words. He tried to act formal, but he was just a big pup with a small vocabulary. I smiled at my thoughts. Duskt lowered his tail in disappointment. He began to turn around, very slowly like he was hoping that we would change our minds. But it was for the better.

Although, all I could think of was what if Lupus sent me a dream about how we were supposed to accept him? Sure it would be nice to know that I would get food when I was caring for the pups, and in the den, ready to give birth, but also he could be a threat. I couldn't tell, and it bothered me throughout the afternoon as Phantom slept by my side. He probably thought I was also asleep, but I just couldn't keep my eyes shut. Whenever I closed them, I could see Duskt heading towards the Bayont Pack, telling them our location. The Pack starting a rally to come and slaughter us…. I groaned with annoyance as my eyes fluttered, trying to close, but my mind kept reeling with horrible thoughts, making it impossible to keep my eyes open. I wrapped my paw around Phantom's and forced my optics shut. Before long, I fell asleep, Phantom's warm breathe enveloping my head.

Only about twenty minutes had passed since I had fallen asleep. Noise coming from the branches as they swayed rhythmically in the wind had awoken me and now I couldn't find peace and rest to send me back to sleep. Again, all I could see were those electric greenish-yellow eyes staring into mine. I think we were right in sending him away. But the question now was, how long would he stay away? Maybe he was just a jealous male. Maybe he was Bane's servant. And maybe, just maybe, he was a 'good Wolf'.

 _Duskt came up to me, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I looked at him with a raised brow. I backed up as he advanced._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" He didn't answer. He just kept coming closer. He circled me, his sickly yellow eyes transfixed on me. I snarled my eyes wide with fear as he came closer. Duskt smirked. Phantom jumped up and tackled him. Blood flowed from both of their wounds, puddling on the ground, staining the leaves and grass. Duskt and Phantom didn't stop fighting. I screamed and screamed for them to stop._

My heart pounded, my eyes wide, adjusting to the dim light. That's when I noticed Phantom was sitting up, watching me with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously, almost like he was ready for me to shrug him off and ignore him.

"Yeah," I answered, "just a… a bad dream."

"Again? You seem to have them a lot," Phantom came closer and licked my muzzle. I outstretched my neck and shoved my head into his silvery neck. He protectively lowered his head, forming a curve over my head. I let out a soft purr sound in my throat like a cat. Phantom chuckled. "Want to try to get back to sleep?"

"Yah, if I can," I reply with a long yawn. Phantom settled down, his head lying gently above mine, our paws overlapping. I forced all thoughts from my mind, but it didn't help. It just allowed the vision of Duskt to come into view.

 _What do you want? I think as he watches me and Phantom. A pup—my pup—walks around, a distance from the den. Duskt comes back with a kill. I nod my head to him in thanks. Duskt smirks. Phantom lets out a sigh of annoyance. Phantom races up to the pup and grasps it in his mouth. He snarls at me and Duskt and then runs away with it. I bark for him to return. But he doesn't. I look at Duskt in fear. He just smiles as he faces me._

I blinked awake, again. I listened to Phantom's heartbeat, his calm breathing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, again.

 _Bane pranced forward, his army behind him. The Xeneo's and the Eastern Woodland Pack and all of the other Pack's besides a few Wolves and the Alzaar Pack loped behind him, the sky swirling with dark clouds and ash. The world was bare and had lava pools bubbling around every square foot or so._

 _"_ _Open the Gates or I—" Bane snarled._

I didn't let him finish before I awoke again. Phantom and I loved each other, right? He wasn't going to turn on me and join the… other side. I couldn't believe how many dreams—or, nightmares—I had been having. I almost wished for it to be morning. But it was only Moon Sky. But, then again, everything I had heard could be false… there might not really be an uprising. There might not really even be a Deal. Yeah, that's it. It's just…. I couldn't finish my thoughts as my vision blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

I stretched, my fur sticking up in odd spots from my restless sleep. I couldn't keep living like this. I needed to find a way to block out all of the darkness when I fell asleep. There had to be a way. Even being next to Phantom didn't help. Maybe it was that I missed Snowfear and Galaxy and Ronav.

Phantom tugged at my fur gently. I grunted as my numb foot moved reluctantly. It burned as I moved it. I hated it when my foot fell asleep.

"Sniff the ground," Phantom said as I emerged from the den. I obeyed, my eyes widening as the scent hit me.

"No. It can't be," I said. The scent was familiar, and I could place it immediately. It was Duskt's. "Duskt?" Phantom nods. "But… how did we—" I stammered. "I didn't even wake up when he was here. I guess I had so many dreams and kept waking up, I was too tired to bother."

"I don't think he's a friendly if he's been snooping around," Phantom barked, watching the ground like it was Duskt. He shook his head and walked off towards the Grasslands. I followed behind, shying at every sound.

A small herd of Flu Cahs were grazing in the Grasslands. "I'll go to the side of them," I suggested, "and you come up behind them. We'll cut one off without them noticing at the time. Then they might stick around."

"Good idea," Phantom praised as he headed off towards the Herd's rear. He charged and the herd splayed out like a breaking wave on the sand. I made my move and galloped forwards, my eyes blinking away the tears as the wind burnt them. We had managed to get a slightly older bull that had probably been the former leader. He would be smart, but he would also be weaker than the other bull. And nobody would make a move to save him. I skidded to a halt, my eyes wide in terror, as I saw Phantom charge the hind of the bull. The Hog kicked out, its hoof thwacking Phantom squarely in the chest. I howled as I ran forward, my heart pounding, the world waving with colors as worry clenched my body. My legs shook, my fur standing jaggedly in all places, as I stared at Phantom's unmoving body.

 **A/N: I will not be updating any stories including Silverflash for 2+ weeks. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 : The Healer

**A/N: This chapter is probably not what you were expecting! There are 2 big reveals, if you can find them. One is about the Healer. The other one is obvious, and if you aren't sure, then you'll know in the next chapter (s) ! Like always, please leave a review, and I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

I bounded forward, my heart racing as I looked all over Phantom's body. His nose was bloodied and a small trickle of crimson liquid pooled on the pale grass below his muzzle. I licked at his face. I didn't know what to do. I strained for ideas; my mind stretching until I thought my head would explode into a million shards of pink slime. I whined as I paced, my eyes unwavering as I stared at Phantom's limp body. Once every ten seconds his body would shake violently. At least he was still alive, but I could only think of the unimaginable pain he was going through. His teeth rattled. I whimpered and looked closer to his face. His eyes flashed open, his pupils rolling towards the back of his head. I leaped back in shock and bit my lip to keep myself quiet. Any number of Wolves could be around, ready to pounce now that he was—was dying, and I wasn't in any position to defend myself. I glanced over at Cooklet Stream just several hundred meters away. Darn it, I hated my life. I flipped my vision from Phantom back to the Stream over and over again. He wasn't going to get any better with me just watching him. I galloped towards the Stream, my paws flying across the grass as my gaze remained transfixed to the crystal water, my eyes watering from the air or from my own pain that I felt in my heart, I couldn't tell. I stopped to a halt, my paws skidding across the bare bank, my claws digging into the soil. I cursed at myself as I said the words I knew I was forbidden to use, "Blue Wolf!" I growled deeply in my throat, the noise reverberating in my throat like thunder. "Blue Wolf! Come," I demanded. I felt my hope drain as nothing changed. No fog. No golden shimmering. And no Wolf. "Please," I begged pitifully, "please come!"

After a couple of seconds, I knew she wouldn't come. Anger flared in my heart, the fierce fiery feeling tingling down into my marrow. I bared my teeth at the air before me. Forget Lupus and Bane and their idiotic deal. Lupus is divine, immortal; whatever he is… he can take care of himself. Bane will sulk like his servants, and life will resume. Nothing bad will come out of this. Nothing at all. I loped back towards Phantom, my eyes half-closed. I was scared to see what my eyes would unfold. It was like if I didn't see Phantom in pain—or worse, dead—then he would be fine and well. I opened my eyes slowly, because I knew I couldn't keep them shut forever. Phantom's pupils were shaking. My face twisted into concern as his eyes closed shut, his body quivering as he tried to breathe through the caking blood. I licked at his nose and muzzle, attempting to clear it so he could breathe. He coughed violently, his entire body vibrating with pain as he tried to get up. I rushed to his side and helped him up. I looked around to see Duskt just a little ways off. I immediately snarled and snapped at thin air in warning. Duskt came a bit closer, but was still a good distance off.

"Head to the woodlands. Go near the tundra, where there are thick pines just before the barren wasteland," Duskt barked to me, his voice almost hushed so not even the distant bushes could hear, "and there you will find a healer."

"Why would I trust you?" I growled, but of course Duskt made a quick response.

"Here we go again with the trust issues. Believe what I say, and go. Otherwise he'll die." Duskt looked sincere, his posture portraying seriousness. "The healer that is there will whip up a concoction for him, and he'll be better in no time. Don't, and you're sentencing him to death." And with that, Duskt trotted off non-threateningly. I just stood there, gawking. Dumb animal. I hated him because he always sounded so… believable. I firmly held onto Phantom's fur and led him towards the trees, northward, towards the Tundra. I continued watching Phantom in fear that he would fall and never get up again

The temperature became notably colder as we trekked onwards. Phantom was barely awake, and he kept drifting into oblivion, and he kept becoming unresponsive and would occasionally sidestep to the left or right and sway dangerously close towards falling over himself. Small flurries drifted lethargically across the sky and through the tree's canopy, reaching my fur in slow swirls. Before long, the pines came closer together and not a speck of snow showed through the trees. I lifted my feet awkwardly as the pine needles stabbed my pads. I could just see the peak of a hill. At least it wasn't too far off. I settled Phantom down and I trotted towards the mound. A large gaping opening was dug out into the hill. I backed up a few paces and sat down, my muscles tense, not sure whether I should bark for someone, or wait, or leave.

I glanced over at Phantom who lay almost completely motionless in the field of needles. I snapped back to the den's entrance as a grizzled, scruffy old Wolf emerged. Her muzzle was splotched with bright grey fur. Even her dazzling red coat was dappled with greying fur. When she stepped forward, I was sure her legs would snap for they seemed so brittle, yet her stomach shot out with a large appearance like she would never be hungry. Her slender paws touched the ground gingerly, and her every movement was graceful like a Calazan Swan. Her delicately arched neck gave her a godly appearance, and her worn yet slightly fluffy tail gave her a slightly younger appearance. Her lightly dished, broad face gave her a wise appearance, and her friendly forward-facing, pointed ears gave her a feeling of radiating warmth. Her teeth were filed into blunt points from years of wear and tear, her muzzle crisscrossed with puzzles of scars and dozens of scratches. Her shoulder had a large gash from, obviously, a ruthless fight. Her soft, golden eyes told a story of a long stretch of pain and healing. This she-Wolf had sure been through a lot. Even her nose had a deep scar across it. When she sat, I could immediately tell why she had all of these sealed wounds. The paw mark on her chest showed that she had been on my father's side on the war. She had been an outsider, so she had gotten this mark to tell the Wolves on Snowfear's side that she belonged with them. This Wolf had fought in the Great War, and I had respect for her immediately. Her gold eyes studied me, their wisdom flashing with every blink she took as she looked over my features. I coughed and then asked my question.

"I heard you were a healer—" I began, but she cut me off.

"The Healer, yes. I was in the Great War and was the top healer," she said coolly. "And my real name is Flegher."

"Yes, yes, well," I continued in a rush, my face growing hot, "I need your help. You see, I need," I paused, trying to find the right words that didn't make my request seem stupid, "I need someone to heal my mate. His name is Phantom." The elder Wolf's eyes widened, her unemotional face suddenly becoming full of something between shock, fear, and doubt at my comment. Her face became grim as the seconds dragged by like a snail climbing up a mountain. "Was it… was it something I said?" I asked, unsure, my voice wavering. Flegher just kept staring at my eyes. I felt a chill run down my spine. This Wolf gave me the creeps even though she seemed nice.

"Pha— Phantom?" Flegher asked, her voice breaking as she uttered Phantom's name. I nodded, my brow raised in confusion. "By any chance, is he… is he from the Hikaylo Pack?" Again I nodded. She gasped and sat down. I thought she was going to pass out. "Yes, yes. I'll help. I'll help," she repeated in a daze, her mouth slightly gaping open as she talked. "Oh, Lupus. My son! My son!" My eyes widened in disbelief as the she-Wolf ran with incredible speed—for her age—towards where Phantom was lying. It couldn't be true that Flegher was Phantom's mother, could it? But it had to be. It's not like she was cuckoo. I got up, shaking my head, still in disbelief, as I walked towards the pair. Flegher raced back and forth from Phantom to her den, each time returning with something different. First was a vile which she poured over him, and then she got large leaves which she carefully wrapped around his chest. She took a cup of some sort of mix of liquids and herbs and put it over his nose. Phantom sneezed and lethargically opened his eyes and rolled onto his stomach.

"Healer, will he be better?" I asked awkwardly as Flegher stood, watching him starry-eyed like he was her pup, which he was, according to her. Flegher looked over with a slight smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course, of course! And don't be ridiculous. Call me Mom!"

"Heh, yeah," I muttered through closed teeth. I had just met her, she had just found her son, and she was fine with me being his mate, and she even said for me to call her Mom? And I couldn't believe how little Phantom and I had actually shared with each other. I blinked in thought, shaking my head slightly as I edged towards Phantom. I caressed his cheek with my tongue. He shook his head and his eyes became focused. "Hey," I whispered soothingly as his eyes dilated and he took in his surroundings. He smiled and gave me a small lick under my chin. "I've got someone to show you," I said excitedly. I backed up and revealed Flegher who was smiling eye to eye, her liquid-like eyes glimmering with joy and passion.

"Mom?" he croaked. His eyes expanded and he broke out into yelps as he forced himself to inch closer. Flegher came up to him and lay down. She put her paw on his so he wouldn't hurt himself. She nodded over and over, her eyes glinting. I felt a tingling sensation in my chest as I watched them. I couldn't believe it. What were the chances? But there was one thing I was upset about that I hadn't really thought of before. We didn't talk too much, really. It was about time Phantom explained things to me. And all I could think was, does he ever think the same about me? Warmth clenched my body. We were a family. I could just see Flegher helping Phantom and I raising the pups. I grinned at my thoughts as Phantom met my eyes, the largest smile I had ever seen on his face lighting up the entire wood.


	17. Chapter 17 : Night of Stories

**A/N: This chapter shows some of the past of Phantom and also about Silver's anger. I hope you like it!**

 **Also, if you would like to add a Wolf that you want me to introduce to the story, please do this on your Review:**

 **Name: Coat Color: Eye Color: Gender: Age: Good/Bad: Pack:**

* * *

"Phantom?" I asked questioningly, my eyes reflecting the full moon's light. I heard him grunt as if to say, "Go on." So, I continued, "We haven't really talked. I was thinking, do you want to tell some stories? Of your past? I'll tell you some, too," I add as I look back and forth between Phantom and Flegher. Phantom nods in agreement.

"About… oh, I don't know, ten months ago—?" Phantom looked over at his mother.

"Thirteen," the she-Wolf replied hastily. Phantom shrugged and made a noise before continuing.

"Okay, so, about ten months ago, when I was still in the Hikaylo Pack, well, that's when things went off of the hook. Timber and his goons came into my Pack's territory and that's where the mayhem began. He abused every weak and strong Wolf that wasn't tougher than him. Whoever crumpled beneath him, he exiled. The ones who took the beatings and maybe even fought back were his. He's completely taken over the Pack by now, probably. Whatever Wolves Snowfear has sent are probably dead by now if they stayed there." I knew what he was talking about. He meant Sythenil. "Even when I was there, the prey numbers were dropping by the dozen because of the immensity of Timber's Pack, and it sure doesn't help that most of my Pack's land is covered with deserts. Well…" he thought for a second, "Mom is a little… on the older side, so she couldn't stay. We found an old Wolf carcass near the Gap, so everyone assumed it was her. But I guess it wasn't—"

"It was an older Wolf from a different pack, I believe," Flegher cut in, "and I had realized that the she-Wolf could pass for being me, so I took the chance and ran across the mountains towards the Tundra. And I made it this far."

"Anyways," Phantom said with a play-growl, "I was left alone, not that I couldn't fend for myself. I was a fully capable one-year-old. I created elusive strategies to stay away from Timber and his Pack. My friend joined, and soon we had our own mini-revolutionary gang. We kept to the thick brush and lower trees," this comment I smiled too, remembering the strange way he had gotten on the tree limb the first time I had ever seen him. "But a couple of them were caught by Timber and killed, or something. I didn't hang around to watch, even though I feel pain stab at me whenever I think about that time. Like, what if I could have done something more than just left them? I mean, I know I could've, but…." I put a sympathetic paw over his foreleg. Phantom glanced up and then commenced his story again. He coughed to clear his throat. "I stayed in hiding while Timber slowly began to take over, his pack invading our land and feasting on our only prey. All of my friends and family became servants to the tyrant. They had no other choice," Phantom said throatily. "Then, one day, the Gates appeared, and I talked to Lupus, just like you did. And then, after that, I left. Everything was colder than the average winter. And it was more barren and empty."

"Do you think there could be another war?" I asked timidly.

"That's not the question," Flegher replied softly, her eyes wide with almost fear as she continued. "The real question is: when will the war come?" I could feel my heart stop, my marrow become frosted over. Flegher was the real deal. She knew what a war looked like. There was a strange silence between us as we all looked down at the dirt and at our paws solemnly. "So," Flegher inquired, trying to break the stillness, "what did Lupus want?" She asked the question almost like it was a normal, every-day thing to be called upon by Lupus. I glanced over at Phantom.

"We needed to become mates," I said, blushing slightly. "And," I continued, "I need to… erm… give one of my… um… pups to Bane. Then Lupus will be able to create a new Pack down South," I said hastily, my face flushed.

"Sounds interesting. Maybe it could stop at least part of the war," Flegher muttered to herself. I looked over at Phantom, worry in my eyes. I didn't want to be part of this Deal anymore. I wanted to watch my pups grow up, and what had Lupus done for me? Like, seriously? Become my matchmaker?! I snorted softly to myself at the thought. Who knew, maybe this was all just a nightmare. Maybe I would wake up tomorrow morning and be back home. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling down my face. I wiped them away with my foreleg as I got up and walked off. I couldn't stay by Flegher and Phantom. I just needed some alone time.

"Where are you going?" Phantom asked, brow raised. Oh, Lupus! Seriously?

"I need to be alone for a bit!" I snapped, my hackles bristling as I stormed off, my claws kicking up dirt behind me. As soon as I got out of eye sight, I could feel regret wash over me like a flood. I bit my lip as tears clung to my eyelashes. My legs felt almost weak as I lay down, my eyes blinking over and over as I tried to clear the tears. Lupus, why did they have to think of this stupid Deal? Why was it me? I just wanted a nice, happy life with no interferences. I curled up, my chin resting on my silvery tail. Of course. I knew why it was me.

"It's because I'm Snowfear's daughter, isn't it?! Well, how about Galaxy?" I screamed to the grey, ominous clouds looming above the pines. "Have you seen what Snowfear's done? Why any of us? Why…." I cut off, gasping for breath. I couldn't find words to say. I had too much anger and hatred within me. "Why?" I asked pitifully. I sucked in my breath, coughing. I couldn't yell anymore. I couldn't talk. I was caught up in my own fury to say anything else. I creased my brow as I thought of one thing I wanted to really say so that way I could spit it out before my thoughts became overwhelmed with anything else and I'd forget it. Then I thought of it. "If I don't give Bane my pup, and you don't create the other Pack, than it's even! Hear me? IT'S EVEN AND LESS WOLVES WILL GET HURT!" I howled, my throat becoming hoarse. I shook my head, my tears now streaming down my cheeks. I collapsed back onto the ground, my face buried in my paws. Whatever happened, I wasn't going to be part of the Deal.

* * *

 **Question: Do you think Silver is making a mistake about the Deal? Write your opinions in the Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18 : Shocked

I woke up to find myself in Flegher's den. I felt slower than usual as I got up and stretched, my legs ached from the awkward position I had adopted while I had slept. My stomach felt different—almost like it was weighed down somehow. I shrugged to myself and turned around to see a gaping entrance into another room. I stepped inside and was surprised to see Phantom and his mother both in there, eating an old carcass that was long since readable on to what it could possibly be. Phantom's mouth was open and was just beginning to close as if he had been talking.

"Oh, I see what you mean. This is so exciting!" I heard Flegher whisper in Phantom's ear. Did she forget how good younger Wolves' hearing was? And what was so shocking that Phantom kept staring at me—? Well, not at my face, but…. I followed his gaze towards my stomach. I could feel my face grow warm with embarrassment as I saw the slight curve to my middle. And to think I hadn't even looked to check why I felt so sluggish? I shook my head at my own stupidity before I returned my focus towards them. I ducked my head in self-consciousness. I took a small nibble of the carcasses back, the strong odor of death created a stench in the air around it. I couldn't believe I was really… p… pregnant. The word tasted tart on my tongue as I merely thought of it. Sure, I knew it was coming, but it just came as a surprise, still. I couldn't understand why, but it just was unnerving. I wasn't sure whether it was the thought that anything from now and onwards that happened could kill not just me, but the pups and their entire future or if, maybe, it was something else.

I avoided the two Wolves' stares as I settled down to eat. Why did they have to look at me like that? I shoved my face into the carcass and took a huge bite, trying to stop myself from thinking that they were judging me somehow. For crying out loud, Phantom was my mate! Why was I so embarrassed? And that's when I realized how much I had been questioning myself. I just needed to calm down and take things as they went. Flegher was now my Mom and Phantom was my mate, there was no reason for me to get all worked up. I took in a deep breath and chewed on some of the carcass, my body soon cooling off. I looked into Phantom's eyes as they traveled along my body up towards my face where they then met. He smiled, his eyes soft and gentle.

"So," I began, trying to ward off the strangeness of the air, "are we heading back to _our_ den." I knew it was probably rude to emphasize _our_ , but I felt the need to do it. Phantom glanced over at Flegher.

"Yes," he said slowly as he continued to watch her. Flegher seemed slightly out of place all of a sudden. I gave myself an inward thumbs-up. I couldn't understand it, but anger boiled within me like crazy. I didn't care about the Deal or Flegher. I wanted to be _alone_ with Phantom. She had no right to come in and…. She had all right—she was Phantom's mother after all. I could feel the anger lethargically seep from my body as my mind revealed this fact: she had full rights to barge in and help us.

"When are we going?" I woofed softer, my eyes focused on Phantom. Again he looked at Flegher.

"It's up to you, sweetie," she said in a small, croaky voice. I glanced down at the floor, ashamed. Phantom returned his gaze to me as he replied:

"Now." Flegher coughed and began to tidy things up, quickly racing around and shoving bones into a pile and old leaves, the bedding, into another pile. "Why'd you get so…" Phantom searched for the right word.

"I don't know, okay? Things are just weird right now. Everything's catching up to me, all the way from the fact that I'll never see my family again, all the way to the Deal…." I drop the sentence as my eyes search Phantom's. He puts a reassuring paw over mine.

"Everything is going to be fine," he woofed softly. "We're heading home. Nothing's going to get in our way." Oh, if only that was true. I could feel something wrong in my gut. The sensation was small, and almost unnoticeable. But the sense of something being off began to grow stronger as we traveled back to our den. Something very, _very_ wrong.

I shook away the feeling as we reached the den. Flegher mused at its beauty and soon we all lied down and watched the vanishing sun behind the tree's weeping branches.

I could feel a small kick in my stomach. I smiled and nuzzled Phantom. I rested my head on his shoulder as the sun sank out of sight. Maybe things would truly be okay. Maybe nothing would really happen if I didn't give up my pup. Phantom and I could raise them— _all_ of them—and we could be the perfect family.

 **A/N: It will be a little while until the next chapter. I know this one is pretty fast, but bear with me, okay? :) I'm planning on a long, drawn out climax, even though we're probably 5+ chapters away, more like 8 or so (as a rough estimate). And only a couple more chapters until puppies!**


End file.
